


Schokoherzen und weiße Wölfe

by Spinnchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Kanada, M/M, Schokolade, Werwölfe, Zwerg, magische Wesen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinnchen/pseuds/Spinnchen
Summary: ...„Ich werde nie alt“ schnaubte der Holzfäller und trank den Krug mit zwei Zügen leer, dann wollte er noch etwas dazu sagen, aber in diesem Moment ging die Tür der Kneipe auf und ein junger Mann betrat den Schankraum...
Relationships: Harry Potter/OC, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Die Krüge klapperten ordentlich als der Wirt des „Goldenen Löffels“ sie auf der Theke abstellte und seinen Gästen eine Runde seines selbstgebrautem Bieres ausgab. Daraufhin nahm er auch gleich eine weitere Runde von dem guten Getränk und ging damit in den Gastraum, verteilte die Gläser unter den Gästen an den Tischen.  
Das Geschäft lief gut, da konnte er auch mal was ausgeben. Besonders an solch kalten Abenden wie diesem, in denen die Männer und Frauen nicht nur ein heißes Essen und kaltes Bier brauchten, sondern auch jemanden der ihnen mit warmen Worten das Herz erwärmte, war die Kneipe fast ganz voll.  
Für die lieben Worte war Luke dann aber nicht zuständig, sondern seine Frau Mary, sie war es auch die gerade ein paar Teller mit ihrem unvergleichlichem Eintopf füllte. Fleisch, mit Kartoffeln, und ein paar Tomaten, das reichte schon um die Gäste glücklich zu machen. Und natürlich die geheimen Gewürze, welche Mary nicht mal ihrem Mann verriet... sie wusste aber auch wie redselig er wurde, wenn er selbst ein paar Krüge vom Bier getrunken hatte.  
Und das würde an diesem Abend sicher noch geschehen, dann wenn seine Frau schon im Bett lag und ihn nicht mehr so ernst ansehen konnte.  
„Kalt heute Abend“ schnaubte einer der Gäste, er war einer der Männer die für ihre warmen Häuser sorgte, einer der Holzfäller, die in der Sägemühle arbeiteten. Man durfte selbst keine Bäume fällen, aber jeder verdiente genug um sich sein Holz kaufen zu können... und selbst wenn man mal nicht mehr so flüssig war, es fand sich immer jemand der seinem Nachbarn gerne aushalf.  
Arvama war nur ein kleines, magisches Städtchen, inmitten der dunklen Wälder Kanadas, aber es lag am Steelheart-River und war damit ein recht großer Lieferant für alles aus Holz... und die magischen Kanadier liebten alles aus Holz.  
Es lag in ihrer Natur, teilweise bauten sie sogar ihre Häuser ganz aus Holz und die Möbel sahen dann auch nicht anders aus. Für Luke und Mary war das nicht, da könnten sie sich ja gleich in einen Baum setzen und sich mit Ästen bekleiden.  
Und außerdem brannte in einer Kneipe öfters mal nicht nur der Ofen.  
„Ich finde es ja recht gemütlich“ schmunzelte Luke und servierte dem Mann einen besonders großen Krug Bier:  
„Nimm es nicht so tragisch, alter Junge, umso mehr hast du doch zu tun. Oder wirst du langsam alt?“  
„Ich werde nie alt“ schnaubte der Holzfäller und trank den Krug mit zwei Zügen leer, dann wollte er noch etwas dazu sagen, aber in diesem Moment ging die Tür der Kneipe auf und ein junger Mann betrat den Schankraum.  
Sofort sahen alle zu ihm, und er schien einen Moment zu zögern, aber dann trat er doch ganz ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
Er war vielleicht siebzehn, oder achtzehn, Jahre alt, aber sein Blick wirkte unendlich müde. Er war definitiv zu dünn, trug dreckige, teilweise zerrissene Kleidung und ein schwarzes Tuch um die Stirn, unter dem wirren, braunen Haar leicht verborgen.  
Rasiert hatte er sich wohl auch eine Weile nicht mehr, und er wirkte so, als ober es normalerweise täglich tat.  
„Junge“ Mary schob sich sofort an allen Gästen, und ihrem Mann, vorbei, stürmte förmlich auf den neuen Besucher zu und zog ihn in ihre Arme:  
„Du siehst ja grausam aus, als wärst du von Quebec bis hierher gelaufen. Setze dich sofort hierher, ich bringe dir etwas vom Eintopf.“  
Sie komplimentierte ihn entschieden an einen Tisch und kaum saß er, war die zuvor eingetretene Stille vorbei, man kümmerte sich wieder um sich selbst... oder seinen Tischnachbarn.  
„Ich habe nicht mehr viel Geld“ der Junge kramte ein paar Sickel hervor und hielt sie Mary hin, die runzelte einen Moment lang die Stirn und schob dann die Hand, mit dem Geld, entschieden zurück.  
„Ich schreib es mir auf“ verkündete sie und ging, um von dem Eintopf zu holen, Luke füllte einen kleineren Krug mit Met und stellte diesen vor dem Jungen auf den Tisch. Seine Frau schrieb nie irgendwas auf, und würde ihn auch nie wieder darauf ansprechen.  
„Der wird dich aufwärmen“ verkündete der Wirt und brachte einem weiteren Holzfäller sein lang ersehntes Bier, dann kehrte er zu dem fremden Gast zurück und setzte sich ihm gegenüber:  
„Du bist frisch gebissen und kein Kanadier.“  
Die goldenen Augen des Jungen sahen ihn fragend an, sie waren nicht ganz so honigfarben wie es bei älteren Werwölfen der Fall war, eher noch hellgrün, aber das würde sich bestimmt mit den Jahren ändern.  
Und diese Kleidung, sein Auftreten, nein, das war kein Kanadier, wahrscheinlich ein Brite... ja, definitiv.  
„Ich rieche so etwas“ nickte Luke ihm zu und Mary kam mit einem großen Teller voll Eintopf, dazu gab es ihr frisch gebackenes Brot. Das dampfte noch und duftete bis zu den letzten Tischen rüber.  
„Wie ist dein Name, Junge“ fragte sie fast schon liebevoll, als dieser sich auf das Essen stürzte und es förmlich runter schlang:  
„Und gleich bekommst du ein warmes Zimmer und ein heißes Bad. Deine paar Sickel da musst du mir gar nicht dafür zeigen, behalte sie bloß bei dir.“  
„Danke... mein Name ist Harry“ kaute er und spülte mit dem Met nach:  
„Einfach nur Harry.“


	2. Chapter 2

„Ich wette das wird dir schmecken, und vor allem gut tun. Du bist schrecklich mager, Junge“ Mary stellte einen großen Teller voller Speck und gebratenen Eiern vor Harry ab und dazu gab es einen großen Krug voller Milch:  
„Ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen?“  
Es war früher Morgen in der gemütlichen Kneipe der beiden Wirtsleute, Harry hatte tatsächlich eine recht angenehme Nacht gehabt und griff nun ordentlich beim Frühstück zu. Mary setzte sich zu ihm und nippte an ihrem Kakao, beobachtete ihn für einige Momente schweigend.  
„Wie wurdest du gebissen“ fragte sie dann leise, Harry hielt inne und aß dann schweigend weiter:  
„Du kommst aus England, oder?“ Er nickte langsam und saugte den Speck nun förmlich ein, als wäre es das letzte was er zu essen bekam. Und eventuell glaubte er das auch, aber Mary würde ihm sicher auch zukünftig das Essen nicht verwehren.  
„An welcher Stelle wurdest du gebissen“ fragte sie weiter und er berührte seinen rechten Oberarm:  
„Also war es nicht gewollt. Die Bissstelle verknorpelt mit den Jahren, deswegen nehmen wir fast schon instinktiv eine Stelle, die unseren Welpen auch zukünftig nicht behindert. Du kannst es mir ruhig erzählen, Junge, vielleicht hilft es dir sogar ein wenig darüber zu reden.“  
Der Schankraum war leer, Luke befand sich einzig hinter der Theke und polierte summend die Gläser.  
„Die Schlacht, sie ging sehr lang und es war Vollmond“ seufzte Harry leise und nahm dann einen kräftigen Schluck Milch:  
„Es gab viele Werwölfe dort und einer...“  
„...Hat dich angegriffen?“  
„Ich weiß nicht wieso, ein anderer Werwolf kam daraufhin und tötete ihn, bevor er mich töten konnte.“  
„Aber der Biss war geschehen und du hast dich verwandelt. Was ist dann passiert?“  
Harry schwieg und atmete tief durch.  
„Ein Minister hat mich entmündigt. Er wollte an mein Geld ran und hat die Chance genutzt, ich war noch nicht aus dem Krankenhaus raus, da überwies er mein Geld auf ein angebliches Spendenverlies. Angeblich für die Waisen der Schlacht. Ich habe alles versucht, aber durch die Entmündigung konnte ich nichts tun. Er konnte zudem einen Heiler des Krankenhauses bestechen, der daraufhin eine Diagnose erstellte, dass ich von dem Biss wahnsinnig wurde. Es war alles legal, ich hatte nichts mehr und Werwölfe sind auch nicht sehr beliebt. Ich kam erst bei einem befreundeten Werwolf unter, der auch kein gutes Leben hat, irgendwann aber wurde es so schlimm, dass mir klar wurde, dass ich weg musste.“  
„Und da bist du nach Kanada gekommen?“  
„Die Kolonie ist zu nah... es war mir ein zu großes Risiko... mein Werwolfsfreund konnte das Geld für den Transport nach Quebec zusammen kratzen. Am Tag meiner Abreise hieß es man wolle mich, zu meiner eigenen Sicherheit, einsperren.“  
„Und wie bist du von Quebec hierher gekommen?“  
„Erst auf meinem Besen geflogen, unterwegs kam ich aber in einen Schwarm Vögel hinein und stürzte ab. Ich glaube ich bin... einen Tag gelaufen, auf gut Glück immer nach Westen. Man sagte mir im kanadischen Ministerium, hier würde ich eine Arbeit, und ein neues Zuhause, finden.“  
„Da hat man dich nicht falsch informiert, es wird immer ein guter Arbeiter gebraucht. Wo ist dein Zauberstab?“  
„Ich wurde entmündigt, man hat ihn mir noch im Krankenhaus abgenommen.“  
„Dann solltest du einen neuen bekommen... rede am Besten als erstes mit unserem Bürgermeister. Er wird dir sicher helfen können, nicht nur was die Arbeit angeht, sondern auch bei der Beschaffung eines neuen Zauberstabs.“ Mary stand auf und deutete aus dem nahen Fenster raus, Harry erhob sich ebenfalls und folgte ihrem Blick. Von diesem Fenster aus konnte man auf fast die ganze Stadt hinaus sehen. Harry erkannte eine große Sägemühle am Fluss, mehrere große und kleine Gebäude, und einen Marktplatz.  
„Siehst du das kleine weiße Haus dort? Das ist unser Rathaus, dort findest du den Bürgermeister. Er ist sehr nett, du musst keine Angst haben. Erzähl ihm einfach, wieso du hier bist. Und wenn er keine Unterkunft für dich hat, dann kommst du einfach hierher zurück. Aber ich wette, er hat was und vielleicht auch gleich eine Arbeit... es gibt hier immer was zu tun. Selbst für jemanden, der nicht in der Sägemühle arbeiten kann.“  
„Die Sägemühle ist die Haupteinnahmequelle?“  
„Ja. Wir liegen sehr gut am Steelheart-River und die Gründer der Stadt haben eine wichtige Lizenz mit hierher gebracht... im Umkreis von zweihundert Kilometern dürfen nur Leute mit einer bestimmten Erlaubnis Bäume fällen. Und die bekommt man nur, wenn man schon drei Jahre in der Sägemühle gearbeitet hat, und wenn der Chef sie für die entsprechende Person kauft.“  
„Also gibt es auch nur dort das Feuerholz, für den Winter, zu kaufen?“  
„Ja. Aber man verdient in Arvama sehr gut, da ist auch immer schon das Holz mit im Lohn mit drin. Lass dich einmal ansehen“ Mary zupfte an Harrys Kragen, Pullover und Mantel, aber als sie sein Stirnband berühren wollte, ergriff Harry blitzschnell ihr Handgelenk.  
„Bitte nicht“ murmelte er leise, sie nickte zustimmend und er ließ ihre Hand wieder los.  
„Ich denke so kannst du gehen, oder musst es, wir haben leider nichts passendes für dich da.“  
„Wie heißt der Bürgermeister?“  
„Thirig, und er ist der Grund wieso die Bevölkerung von Arvama nur zu 99% aus Werwölfen besteht“ sie schmunzelte und streichelte Harry kurz durchs Haar, dann verließ er die Kneipe langsam.  
Es war immer noch so kalt wie am Abend, und die Bäume fingen schon an ihr Herbstlaub endgültig abzuwerfen. Während Harry runter in die Stadt ging, bemerkte er, dass Arvama fast ganz von Bäumen eingeschlossen war. Der Steelheart-River tauchte förmlich aus dem Wald heraus auf, und verschwand auch wieder darin, und er schien zudem keine sonderlich starke Strömung zu haben. Es reichte gerade einmal um die beiden gigantischen Mühlräder anzutreiben, und die erzeugten wohl auch die Energie für die Sägen.  
Ob Harry dort arbeiten wollte... er musste Geld verdienen und da blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig, wenn es keinen anderen Job für ihn gab.  
Auch ein wenig neugierig ging er durch die Stadt, fand schnell den Schreiner und Tischler, zwei Metzger und einen Floristen.  
Dazu einen Bäcker und einen kleinen Supermarkt.  
Kanadas magische Bevölkerung bestand zu neunzig Prozent aus Werwölfen und das Land war perfekt für sie. Gigantische Wälder, magische Wesen, kühles Klima und ganz viel Toleranz. Sie wurden einst aufgenommen und vermehrten sich, bissen andere, kümmerten sich um das Land und irgendwann... angeblich sehnten sich sogar die Werwölfe aus der isländischen Kolonie nach den unendlichen Wäldern Kanadas.  
Eine Schmiede, Harry blieb nahe dem Rathaus stehen und warf einen neugierigen Blick auf den Mann, der dort arbeitete. Er war groß, muskulös und hatte sein langes braunes Haar fest zusammen gebunden. Außerdem trug er nur eine Lederhose und darüber die Schmiedeschürze. Einige Tätowierungen zeigten sich auf seiner leicht gebräunten Haut...  
Ein Schild neben dem Amboss verkündete, dass dort auch Schmuckstücke aus Eisen und Stahl hergestellt wurden. Anscheinend war der Werwolf nicht nur für die grobe Arbeit zu haben, sondern auch fürs filigrane... oder es gab einen Mitarbeiter, der gerade nicht zu sehen war.  
Der Schmied bemerkte Harry nun, sah von seiner Arbeit auf und noch bevor der Junge sich eilig verzog, bemerkte er eine Augenklappe über dem rechten Auge des Mannes. Vielleicht war ihm mal etwas glühendes, von seiner Arbeit, in das Auge geflogen und hatte es zerstört.  
Schnell lief Harry zum Rathaus, sah aber dann doch noch mal zur Schmiede zurück wo der Inhaber sich wieder seinem Stück Metall widmete.  
Der sah wirklich gut aus, so wild und stark wie man sich eben einen richtigen Werwolf vorstellte...  
Harry kräuselte die Lippen leicht, er sollte gerade wirklich nicht an so etwas denken, erstmal musste er sich um Arbeit und Unterkunft kümmern.  
Ob der Schmied...  
Er klopfte an, nein, wahrscheinlich gab es in der Schmiede keine Arbeit für ihn, aber gerade würde der Junge auch wirklich alles machen. Und damit auch Luke und Mary nicht mehr auf der Tasche liegen.  
„Komm rein“ schnaubte eine männliche Stimme von Innen her, Harry trat ein und sah als erstes... einen Zwerg.  
Er hielt inne, an einem recht kleinen Schreibtisch hockte ein Haufen roter Haare und Bart, aus dem zwei blaue Augen hervor blinzelten, gekleidet in Leder, welches fast genau die gleiche Farbe hatte wie das Haar. Der Zwerg, er musste einfach einer sein, war auch eindeutig die einzige Person im ganzen Rathaus und alles war auf seine Größe angepasst.  
Selbst die Kochecke.  
Das musste Thirig sein, der Bürgermeister und wohl einzige Nicht-Werwolf in der Stadt.  
„Du siehst ja schlimm aus, Junge“ staunte der Zwerg und rutschte von seinem Stuhl runter, kam auf Harry zu gewackelt, er ging dem jungen Mann gerade mal bis zum Bauch:  
„Und du bist Brite, frisch gebissen. Da muss man kein Werwolf sein, um das zu erkennen. Ich bin Thirig.“ Er hielt dem jungen Mann seine knubbelige Hand hin, die dieser daraufhin drückte.  
„Harry“ murmelte er leise, er wusste noch nicht wie er auf solch einen Bürgermeister reagieren sollte... oder eher darauf, dass dieser ein Zwerg war. Wie kam er nur mit den ganzen Werwölfen klar, besonders kurz vor und an Vollmond?  
„Harry...“ Thirig kniff seine kleinen Augen zusammen und schon war der Junge sein Stirnband los, darunter zeigte sich sofort die blitzförmige Narbe, der Zwerg hatte es ihm mit einer Handbewegung ab gezaubert:  
„Dachte ich es mir doch, du kamst mir so bekannt vor, denn ich habe mal einen Tagespropheten von einem Touristen bekommen. Vor drei Wochen, glaube ich, war das. Haben geschrieben, dass du in der Schlacht gebissen wurdest und das man dich deswegen entmündigt hat. Vorsichtshalber... aber ich wette, du bist genau aus diesem Grund hier.“  
„Man hat mir alles genommen, mein Geld, meinen Zauberstab... sie wollten mich sogar einsperren, weil ein bestechlicher Heiler meinte ich sei wahnsinnig, von dem Biss, geworden.“  
„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Briten so schlimm sind.“  
„Sind sie nicht, es ging alles von einem Minister aus, der jetzt im Besitz meines Geldes ist. Er ist sehr... überzeugend.“  
Der Bürgermeister schnaubte und setzte sich dann wieder an seinen Schreibtisch, kramte dort herum und kniff immer wieder die Augen zusammen.  
„Ich kann dir einen Zauberstab bestellen, was war der Hauptbestandteil?“  
„Eine Phönixfeder.“  
„Also Fell eines Wamazu“ bestimmte Thirig sofort:  
„Ich werde dir einen in Quebec bestellen, wenn er doch nicht passt, dann können wir zusammen hin reisen und einen aussuchen. Aber das Fell ist mit der Phönixfeder gleichzusetzen.“  
„Was ist ein Wamazu?“  
„Magische Wölfe, die hier ansässig sind. Können auch einen Menschen zum Werwolf beißen, verwandeln sich an Vollmond in etwas halbmenschliches, was auch ganz gut sprechen lernen kann. Aber eben nur an Vollmond, an allen anderen Tagen sind sie einfach nur große, weiße, intelligente Wölfe. Je länger man hier lebt, umso mehr kommt man mit ihnen in Kontakt und lernt schnell, dass sie das Recht des Ersteren hier haben. Sie waren vor den Menschen hier, vor den Zentauren, vor Bigfoot und vor jedem anderen Wesen. Sie sind die magischen Ureinwohner Kanadas. Entsprechend werden sie auch behandelt und manchmal sind sie auch recht arrogant. Haben hier im Wald auch ein Rudel... mmh, komm mal mit mir.“ Thirig holte einen Schlüssel hervor und steckte ihn sich in den Bart, dann bedeutete er Harry ihm zu folgen.  
„Vielleicht kommst du mir gerade recht, ich habe da ein Projekt und niemanden der das macht. Du brauchst ja Geld und eine Unterkunft. Du riechst nach Marys Frühstück, hat sie dich die letzte Nacht durchgefüttert?“  
„So in etwa“ schmunzelte Harry leicht, langsam fühlte er sich wohler, trotzdem legte er sein Stirnband wieder an, bevor sie das Rathaus verließen.  
„Wahrscheinlich würde sie dich auch gleich behalten wollen. Die Beiden können keine eigenen Kinder bekommen und haben deswegen eine Neigung zur spontanen Adoption“ lachte der Zwerg fröhlich und wackelte ordentlich herum:  
„Ich hab aber eine Unterkunft für dich, ist nur etwas mmh... alt. Und einen Job finden wir auch, werde dir aber erstmal das Haus zeigen.“  
„Ein Haus“ staunte Harry.  
„Ja. Du bekommst es gratis, wenn du es bis zum Frühling renoviert hast. Sobald dein neuer Zauberstab da ist, wird dir der sicher dabei helfen. Es ist alt und hässlich, sieht nicht gut aus im Stadtbild und wir haben hier nicht viele Zuwanderer. Du bist eigentlich der erste neue Bewohner seit... dreißig Jahren. Nur Touristen und Saisonarbeiter, für die Sägemühle, kommen hierher, nichts wirklich festes. Und die Kinder bleiben bei ihren Eltern, die oft auch die Beißer sind, bis diese in die ewigen Jagdgründe eingehen. Und dann übernehmen sie das Elternhaus gleich. Das ist ein Rudelverhalten, was ich durchaus verstehe.“  
„Hast du auch Familie?“  
„Hatte... hab meine liebe Frau vor hundert Jahren verloren und die Kinder sind erwachsen. War auch ein Grund wieso ich die Heimat verlassen habe und mich hier in Kanada ein neues Leben suchte. Hab jetzt noch zweihundert Jahre vor mir und wahrscheinlich bin ich auch genauso lange Bürgermeister. Hat mich seit fünfzig Jahren keiner mehr herausgefordert, und es gibt eigentlich alle vier Jahre Wahlen. Hier ist es.“  
Thirig blieb stehen und zeigte auf ein Haus, nur zehn Meter vom Anfang des Marktplatzes entfernt und da war es auch kein Wunder, dass der Bürgermeister es renoviert haben wollte.  
So etwas konnte sicher auch Touristen abschrecken.  
Harry sah auf, hoch an dem Haus aus der viktorianischen Zeit und schnappte nach Luft... in dem Moment riss der Wind eine der Fensterläden ab und diese fiel scheppernd in den kleinen Garten.  
Das Haus zwar zweistöckig, umrahmt von einem eisernen Zaun und die Fassade wohl einst weiß gewesen.  
„Es ist nicht einsturzgefährdet, wasser- und winddicht“ schüttelte Thirig sich:  
„Gehen wir rein und sehen es uns an. Und nebenbei können wir auch darüber reden, was du arbeiten möchtest... so ein halbes Hemd, wie du es bist, wirst du aber schon mal nichts in der Sägemühle zu tun finden.“


	3. Chapter 3

„Es ist sehr groß“ Harry sah zur Decke des wirklich beeindruckenden Eingangsbereich hoch, welcher in einer geschwungenen Treppe endete, die in den ersten Stock führte. An der Decke hing ein alter Kronleuchter, der aber nur ein Staubtuch und ein bisschen Politur benötigte. Der Holzboden war auch noch gut, hoffentlich auch in den anderen Räumen. Die Wände hingegen brauchten definitiv eine neue Tapete.  
„Ich weiß, viel zu groß für eine Person, aber wie ich schon sagte... das hier will keiner“ brummte Thirig in seinen Bart hinein:  
„Der Besitzer ist gestorben, bevor ich hierher kam. Über fünfzig Jahre ist das jetzt her, und ich habe die ganze Zeit über keinen gefunden, der das hier haben will. Für mich selbst ist es auch ungeeignet, ich müsste alles auf meine Größe umbauen lassen und käme nie in den ersten Stock. War auch noch nie da oben, aber laut Raphael sind da drei Schlafzimmer und ein kleines Bad. Und zumindest die Bäder müssen wohl nicht renoviert werden, nur geputzt.“  
„Raphael?“  
„Unser Schmied, er ist mal für mich hochgegangen... hier unten ist jedenfalls das Wohnzimmer, der Eingangsbereich, die Küche und ein großes Bad. Das Bad hier hab ich gesehen, ist noch alles in Ordnung.“ Sie gingen in das Wohnzimmer, in dem nur noch der prächtige Kamin vorhanden war und Thirig war sich sicher, dass er noch funktionsfähig war. Außerdem lag ein alter Teppich auf dem Boden, er schien robust zu sein, musste aber wohl mit einem Zauber gereinigt werden.  
„Das könnte alles gratis dir gehören, wenn du es mir bis zum Frühling ansehnlich machst. Wir haben im März unser Holzfest und da kommen sie aus ganz Kanada, um unser Städtchen zu feiern. Müsste den Touristen dann nicht mehr diesen hässlichen Kasten präsentieren.“  
„Ich nehme an, ich soll mich deswegen erstmal der Fassade widmen.“  
„Nicht unbedingt, musst ja auch ordentlich hier drin wohnen, aber du solltest sie so früh wie möglich in Angriff nehmen.“  
Harry kräuselte die Lippen leicht, wenn er täglich etliche Stunden arbeitete, dann blieb wahrscheinlich nicht mehr viel Zeit für die Renovierung. Aber andererseits, er bekam ein eigenes Haus gratis, ein großes Haus mit genügend Zimmern für Freunde und Familie... Freunde...  
Er atmete tief durch, Remus durfte nicht nach Kanada kommen solange er den Wolfsbanntrank nahm. Das war ein festes Gesetz im Land, der Wolfsbanntrank war verboten und Werwölfe die ihn nahmen, und einreisen wollten, mussten ihn erst absetzen. Und beweisen können ihn zwölf Monate nicht genommen zu haben, dies geschah durch einen Bluttest.  
Also würde Harry seinen ehemaligen Lehrer spätestens in einem Jahr erst wieder sehen, nahm dieser den Trank nicht mehr. Aber da Remus kein Rudel hatte, welches ihn an Vollmond beruhigte, konnte er den Trank nicht absetzen.  
Und das Haus, am Besten machte Harry erst nur ein Zimmer bewohnbar, das Wohnzimmer mit dem Kamin, und widmete sich dann der Fassade. So war das Haus sicher bis zum März ansehnlich.  
„Die Nächte sind jetzt schon kalt“ erklärte der junge Mann nachdenklich:  
„Es macht mir nichts aus, erstmal hier drin auf dem Teppich zu hausen, aber frieren möchte ich nicht. Und ich habe nur das was ich am Leib trage, ich kann kein Holz kaufen.“  
Thirig brummte nachdenklich den Kamin an und nickte dann zustimmend.  
„Ich spendiere für einen Monat das Holz“ bestimmte er daraufhin:  
„Also nimmst du es?“  
„Ja, ich denke unter diesen Umständen nehme ich es“ lächelte Harry zufrieden, er würde das schon irgendwie hinkriegen. Zwar würde er einige Zeit lang das meiste Geld in die Renovierung stecken, aber es lohnte sich bestimmt.  
„Gut, dann überlegen wir jetzt was du arbeiten kannst, komm mit“ der Bürgermeister übergab den Schlüssel an den jungen Mann und dieser folgte ihm aus dem Haus raus:  
„Was kannst du denn? Außer böse Zauberer töten... Lehrer brauchen wir jedenfalls keine hier, haben nur eine Grundschule und die benötigen niemanden.“  
Harry schwieg, eigentlich wusste er gar nicht was er konnte.  
„Kochen“ fragte Thirig neugierig.  
„Ich weiß es nicht“ gab der junge Mann zu:  
„Wobei ich kochen eigentlich ausschließen kann, denn das musste ich immer für meine Verwandten machen und die haben alles gegessen, was ich ihnen hinstellte. Selbst dann wenn es wie Scheiße schmeckte.“  
„Mmh...“ brummte Thirig, sie gingen über den Marktplatz hinweg und vorbei an einigen Geschäften für Lederarbeiten, Schokolade oder Schnitzereien:  
„Schauen wir mal ob du mit dem Messer umgehen kannst. Wir finden heute schon was für dich, muss aber erstmal schauen welche Talente du hast.“  
Sie betraten den Laden für Schokolade aller Art, dort befanden sich einige große Figuren aus Schokolade im Schaufenster, die aber aussahen als hätte man sie im letzten Frühling dort aufgestellt.  
„Du hast feine Hände“ erklärte der Zwerg ernst:  
„Jetzt brauchst du nur noch Talent, und ob du das hast, werden wir jetzt herausfinden. Hugo?“  
Der Inhaber war gerade scheinbar nicht da, aber kaum sprach Thirig seinen Namen aus, raschelte es im Hinterzimmer. Nur wenig später kam ein alter, grauer Werwolf nach Vorne, er schien noch recht fit zu sein, aber seine Hände zitterten sichtbar. Harry schätzte ihn auf ungefähr achtzig Jahre.  
„Thirig, wen bringst du mir da mit“ Hugo setzte eine Brille auf und musterte Harry kurz:  
„Sieht ziemlich mitgenommen aus, der Junge.“  
„Er ist ein neuer Bewohner, hab ihm das alte Herrenhaus gegeben und jetzt braucht er einen Job. Gib ihm doch mal deine Messer und einen Block Schokolade.“  
„Meinst du der kann das, wenn ja, dann werde ich ihn gerne sofort einstellen.“ Hugo kramte mehrere messerartige Werkzeuge hervor und ging dann wieder in das Hinterzimmer, um mit einem großen Block Schokolade zurück zu kommen. Der war ungefähr so hoch und breit wie Harrys Kopf, und wohl auch recht schwer. Jedenfalls schien er Hugo einige Mühe zu bereiten, und mit den zitternden Fingern, den schlechten Augen... Harry nahm ein Stück der Probierschokolade, die war gut, sehr gut sogar. Es waren wohl wirklich nur noch die Hände und Augen, die bei Hugo nicht mehr so ganz funktionierten.  
„Die Messer sind magisch“ erklärte der Zwerg ernst:  
„Wenn du das Talent hast, wirst du fast schon wie von alleine aus dem Block eine Figur herstellen können. Probiere es einfach aus, nimm ein Messer und schnitze eine Figur. Ist egal was.“  
Harry zögerte, dann aber nahm er den Block, und eines der Messer, ging damit zu dem einzigen kleinen Tisch und setzte sich daran. Kaum setzte er die Klinge an die Schokolade, fing sie an sich fast schon von alleine zu bewegen, als würde sie seine Hand führen.  
Ein wenig verwunderte ihn das schon, aber Thirig meinte ja die Messer seien magisch, wahrscheinlich war genau das ihr Zauber.  
Wenn man das Talent besaß, dann setzten sie das um was derjenige dachte, der sie in der Hand hielt.  
Und so dauerte es nicht lang, da saß Harry vor einem Schokoladen-Thirig, der dem Original zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah.  
„Wusste gar nicht, dass du so süß bist, Thirig“ lachte Hugo fröhlich, leise hustend, er war wirklich nicht mehr der Jüngste:  
„Hast Talent, Junge. Wir haben nun zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder ich stelle dich zu einem festen Gehalt ein und du sitzt hier täglich acht Stunden, machst mir Schokoladenfiguren. Oder du verkaufst mir die Figuren, kaufst bei mir aber auch die Blöcke, dann kannst du dir die Zeit selbst einteilen.“  
„Kann ich hier auch die Blöcke kaufen und sie selbst verkaufen“ fragte Harry neugierig, er brauchte soviel Zeit wie möglich für die Renovierung, und soviel Geld wie er nur einnehmen konnte, sicher bekam er mehr, wenn er selbst verkaufte:  
„Hier ist doch ein Marktplatz, oder? Ich werde einen Stand dafür mieten.“  
„Jeden Samstag ist Markt“ schnaubte Thirig:  
„Und das ist wahrscheinlich keine schlechte Idee. Hugo, du lebst doch hauptsächlich von den Pralinen und Tafeln, du brauchst die Figuren nicht. Harry kauft bei dir die Blöcke und verkauft dann seine Figuren auf dem Markt. Und wenn du was fürs Schaufenster brauchst, kaufst du ihm welche ab.“  
„Ich gebe dir den Thirig hier gratis, wenn du mir die Messer überlässt“ Harry zeigte geschäftstüchtig auf den Schokoladenzwerg, Hugo hob nachdenklich beide Augenbrauen.  
„Du machst mir noch eine Figur, jetzt, dann kriegst du die Messer. Dann stelle ich mir gleich Beide ins Schaufenster“ bestimmte der Chocolatier ernst und holte einen weiteren Block hervor.  
„Ihr werdet euch schon einig“ freute der Bürgermeister sich und rieb sich freudig die Hände:  
„Das ist ein großartiger Tag für mich. Bin das alte Herrenhaus los und habe einen neuen Geschäftsmann in der Stadt. Ich besorge dir jetzt dein Holz, Harry, und schaue später wieder bei dir vorbei.“  
Thirig wackelte aus dem Laden raus und machte sich gleich auf den Weg zur Sägemühle, als er zurückkehrte standen der Schokoladen-Bürgermeister und eine prächtige Tanne im Schaufenster von Hugo. Die Tanne war nicht einfach nur ein Baum, sie wirkte prächtig, war detailreich und hatte weiße Schokolade, als Schnee, auf den Ästen liegen.  
„Der Junge hat wirklich Talent, hätte ich nicht gedacht“ brummte Thirig und betrat den Laden, Harry war nicht mehr da und Hugo vernichtete gerade die alten Figuren:  
„Wo ist Harry?“  
„Er hat von mir noch zwei Blöcke bekommen, dazu die Messer, und damit ging er nach Hause“ verkündete der alte Werwolf lächelnd:  
„Hast schon recht, ich brauche die Figuren nicht und er hat wirklich Talent.“  
„Wahrscheinlich hat er davon auch bisher nichts gewusst. Komm, ich kaufe dir noch einen weißen Block ab, den hast du ihm wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal gezeigt.“  
Thirig bekam den Block aus weißer Schokolade und machte sich damit auf den Weg zum Herrenhaus, aber unterwegs sah er Harry auf einer Bank, auf dem Marktplatz sitzen, und die Schokolade schnitzen.  
Das verwunderte ihn doch ein wenig, leicht schnaubend gesellte er sich zu dem Jungen auf die Bank.  
„Was schnitzt du hier“ fragte er Harry und stellte den weißen Block ab, kramte dann ein hölzernes, beschriebenes, handgroßes Plättchen hervor.  
„Den Schmied, Raphael“ Harry deutete auf den arbeitenden Mann und tatsächlich sah die Schokolade schon sehr nach ihm aus.  
„Biete ihm das Ding gleich auch an, und geh nicht unter hundert Galleonen. Die Schokoladenfiguren sind beliebt hier, sie werden verschenkt und haltbar gezaubert, selten gegessen. Und bei den Touristen erst... die kommen auch zahlreich zum Markt. Hier, ich habe noch einen weißen Block für dich, und deine Monatskarte für das Holz.“  
„Eine Monatskarte“ staunte Harry und bekam das Plättchen.  
„Immer wenn du was brauchst, gehst du hin, zeigst sie vor und bekommst zehn Stück pro Tag. Die sind genau richtig für einen Kamin geschnitten und ungefähr so dick wie deine Oberarme. Zehn Stück reichen für einen Tag, glaub mir, das Holz brennt lang. Kannst auch sagen, dass du für zwei oder drei Tage gleich mitnimmst, wird sich aber alles notiert. Hab schon für drei Tage zu deinem Haus bringen lassen, gerade... gefällt dir diese Arbeit?“  
„Es ist etwas, was ich mir vorstellen kann für immer zu tun“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich so ein Talent habe.“  
„Kann auch sein, dass es mit dem Biss gekommen ist. Ich lebe schon sehr lange hier im „Werwolfsland“ und kenne mich deswegen recht gut aus... die Beißer geben viel von sich, an ihren Welpen, ab. Du bist dann wie der Sohn dieses Werwolfs, deswegen nennen sie den Gebissenen auch ihren Welpen.“  
„Also habe ich schon wieder einen Vater verloren“ seufzte Harry:  
„Aber eigentlich wollte er mich auch töten, und nicht verwandeln. Ein anderer Werwolf kam und hat mich gerettet, ihn getötet bevor es mich erwischte.“  
„Und was war dann?“  
„Er blieb bei mir, ich verwandelte mich und er saß nur einfach neben mir. Solange bis die Sonne wieder aufging und ich mich zurück verwandelte. Er lief kurz vorher weg, deswegen sah ich ihn nicht in der menschlichen Gestalt, aber ich erinnere mich noch genau an seine Augen... sie waren ganz dunkel, wie Waldhonig.“  
„Dann war er ein sehr alter und wilder Werwolf, einer der noch nie den Wolfsbanntrank genommen hat“ Thirig sah auf die Figur, sie zeigte Raphael an seinem Amboss, und davor liegend einen verwandelten Werwolf:  
„Da kannst du zweihundert für verlangen. Und damit könntest du dich erstmal frisch einkleiden.“  
Harry sah auf die Figur und nickte zustimmend, stand dann auf. Nun würde alles gut werden, dessen war er sich ganz sicher und mit dieser Figur machte er den Anfang dafür.


	4. Chapter 4

„Hey“ Harry fühlte sich ein wenig eingeschüchtert, als er an die Schmiede heran trat und versuchte mit dem einen, leisen Wort, die Aufmerksamkeit des Schmieds zu erlangen.  
Raphael arbeitete gerade an etwas, was nach einem Hufeisen aussah und der junge Mann fragte sich daraufhin ernsthaft, welcher Bewohner von Arvama sich ein Pferd hielt. Und eigentlich schien Raphael doch gar kein Hufschmied zu sein, trotzdem aber schien er die Herstellung der „Pferdeschuhe“ zumindest zu beherrschen.  
Der große Werwolf nahm das anscheinend fertige Objekt mit der Zange und tauchte es in Wasser ein, ließ es dort drin und sah zu Harry. Sofort erstarrte dieser für einen Moment, atmete dann aber tief durch und stellte sich höflich vor.  
„Raphael“ brummte der Schmied, sein schüchterner Besucher schätzte ihn auf ungefähr vierzig Jahre, vielleicht etwas jünger.  
„Ich weiß, Thirig hat es mir schon gesagt. Ich bin... neu hier. Hab das alte... Herrenhaus bekommen.“  
„Und bist frisch gebissen...“ Raphael musterte ihn kurz, entdeckte dabei die Figur in Harrys Händen:  
„Was ist das da?“  
„Das habe ich gerade gemacht“ erklärte der Junge schnell und hielt sie ihm hin:  
„Ich glaube ich habe Talent dafür und würde es gerne zu meinem Beruf hier machen. Möchtest du sie mir abkaufen?“  
Raphael musterte Harry erneut und wusch sich dann erstmal die Hände kurz, nahm dann die Schokoladenfigur an sich.  
„Was sagt Hugo dazu“ fragte er ein wenig tonlos, Harry konnte deswegen nicht erkennen ob ihm die Figur gefiel, oder nicht.  
„Ich kaufe bei ihm die Blöcke, er braucht die Figuren nicht als Einnahmequelle und selbst herstellen kann er sie wohl auch nicht mehr. Ich werde meine Werke dann auf dem Markt verkaufen... aber jetzt brauche ich erstmal frische Kleidung und etwas zu essen.“  
Raphael musterte Harry wieder und stellte die Figur dann auf einem nahen Holzbock ab, der junge Mann überlegte sofort ob der Bock nicht eventuell so nahe an der Schmiede irgendwann in Flammen aufging... und die Schokolade dort schmolz...  
Der Schmied ging in einen Hinterraum und schien dort irgendwo zu kramen, Harry wartete geduldig und war auch bereit seine Figur jederzeit wieder mitzunehmen, sollte Raphael ihm gar nichts, oder zu wenig, zahlen wollen.  
Er konnte sich noch keine Geschenke leisten, auch wenn der Block nur fünf Galleonen kostete, Harry besaß immer noch nur seine paar Sickel.  
Aber er wusste auch schon was er aus dem weißen Block, den er zusammen mit den Messern erstmal ins Haus gebracht hatte, machen würde... einen großen weißen Wolf, der auf einer Blumenwiese lag. Irgendwie kribbelte es schon in seinen Fingern, wenn er daran dachte.  
Dieses Talent musste ihm wirklich mit dem Biss eingegeben worden sein, anders konnte er es sich nicht vorstellen... aber andererseits war er auch zuvor nie dazu gekommen etwas zu schnitzen. Weder mit Holz, noch mit Schokolade, aber mit letzterer war es definitiv einfacher, man konnte kleine Fehler besser beheben.  
Raphael kehrte zurück und hatte einen Geldbeutel dabei, der sah ordentlich prall gefüllt aus, aber es konnten auch nur eine Menge Knut darin sein.  
„Lass dir was für den Markt schneidern, Thirig sieht selbst aus wie eine haarige Ananas, aber die Stadt soll sich den Touristen ordentlich präsentieren“ der große Werwolf drückte Harry den Geldbeutel in die Hände, der öffnete ihn und fand darin sicher an die dreihundert Galleonen.  
„Das ist viel...“ er unterbrach sich, weil Raphael sein Hufeisen wieder vor holte und lautstark anfing darauf zu hämmern. Da es schon so gut wie fertig war, schien es wohl nur zu sein um sich die Einwände des Jungen nicht anhören zu müssen. Und so verließ Harry langsam die Schmiede, sah noch einmal erstaunt in den Geldbeutel hinein.  
Es waren noch drei Tage bis zum Samstag, deswegen sollte er sich wirklich was schneidern lassen und das übrige Geld in seine restliche Kleidung stecken.  
Dann hatte er aber immer noch nichts gegessen...

Es war Abend als Harry gerade zwei Holzscheite in das Kaminfeuer legte und es an seiner Haustür klopfte.  
Das Feuer konnte er zum Glück mit etwas Handmagie entfachen, mehr ging aber auch nicht und so hatte er seine neuen Sachen, in einem Sack, irgendwo an eine Wand gelegt... zum Glück arbeitete der Schneider sehr schnell, Harry konnte die „Marktkleidung“ schon nach einer Stunde abholen.  
Nun ging er zur Tür und atmete tief durch, hoffentlich war es niemand der ihm irgendwie an den Kragen wollte.  
Er öffnete und fand Thirig in der Kälte stehend, sofort ließ er den Bürgermeister ins Haus.  
„Was führt dich hierher“ fragte er verwirrt, so einen späten Besuch hatte er wirklich nicht erwartet.  
„Wollte noch mal nach dir sehen, bevor ich hoch zur Kneipe gehe“ brummte Thirig und wackelte in das Wohnzimmer, wo er gleich den Sack mit Klamotten sah und das mickrige Lager vor dem Kamin:  
„Hat dir Raphael nicht genügend für die Figur gegeben? Du siehst nicht aus, als hättest du seit heute Morgen etwas gegessen.“ Tatsächlich befand sich da nur der angefangene weiße Schokoladenblock und der noch unberührte dunkle. Der weiße sah so aus, als würde ein Wolf aus ihm heraus schauen, es war nur der Kopf zu sehen und ein paar Blümchen um ihn herum.  
„Ich habe mir Kleidung gekauft, auch für den Markt. Raphael meinte du würdest darauf wert legen, dass man gut aussieht. Ich kann Morgen die weiße Figur hier verkaufen und davon Lebensmittel besorgen.“  
„Wann hast du das letzte mal Fleisch gegessen?“  
„Heute Morgen, der Speck.“  
„Und davor?“  
„Gestern Abend, im Eintopf war einiges.“  
„Und davor?“  
Harry schwieg und wurde ungemütlich angeschnaubt.  
„Wie viele Vollmonde hast du hinter dir“ fragte der Zwerg dann und stemmte seine Fäuste in die Hüften.  
„Der in dem ich gebissen wurde, und noch einer... der nicht angenehm war.“  
„Weil du kein Rudel hast, und auch niemand der dich anleitet“ Thirig zauberte, mit einer Handbewegung, auf das Feuer:  
„Hab dir das Feuer gesichert, damit es dir nicht die Bude abfackelt, komm jetzt mit. Ich gebe dir was ordentliches in der Kneipe aus, und da können wir auch gleich mal schauen ob wir ein Rudel für dich finden. Normalerweise schafft man das allein, aber bei dir helfen wir etwas nach. Es muss alles etwas schneller gehen, du brauchst wen, der sein erlegtes Fleisch mit dir teilt.“  
„Es sind noch fast drei Wochen bis Vollmond.“  
„Und du weißt eindeutig noch nichts über das Verhalten von Werwölfen. Man ist nicht nur an Vollmond ein Rudel. Komm mit.“  
Harry zögerte, dann aber packte er die Schokolade ordentlich weg, folgte Thirig aus dem Haus raus.  
„Wenigstens trägst du jetzt was ordentliches“ bestimmte der Zwerg unterwegs:  
„Aber die extra Marktkleidung hätte nicht wirklich sein müssen, ich will nur das alle sauber und ordentlich sind, keine Löcher oder so vorzeigen. Wir leben nicht nur vom Holz, sondern auch von den Touristen. Aber so streng bin ich da auch nicht... darf ich auch nicht sein, einen Aufstand der Werwölfe kann ich mir nicht leisten.“  
„Können sie dich zum Werwolf beißen?“  
„Nein, das geht nur bei Menschen. Das könnte bei mir nicht mal ein Wamazu. Aber auseinander nehmen kann so ein Haufen aufgebrachter Wölfchen mich, da muss man als Bürgermeister ein gutes Maß finden. Und ich denke, ich habe mir genügend Respekt erarbeitet.“  
Sie erreichten die Kneipe und wie auch schon am Abend zuvor, war sie sehr voll, fast wirkte es so als wäre die halbe Stadt anwesend.  
„Harry“ Mary stürmte sofort auf den Jungen zu und drückte ihn an ihr Herz:  
„Du siehst gut aus. Hugo hat schon von deinem Talent erzählt, das ist wirklich wunderbar.“ Sie zeigte mit einer kurzen Handbewegung auf den Chocolatier, der an einem der Tische saß und sich gerade einem großen Stück Bratenfleisch widmete. Und auch Raphael war da, statt der Schmiedeschürze trug er ein graues Hemd... etwas was Harry schon fast bedauerte. Aber andererseits spannte sich das Hemd auch schön über den Muskeln, das war auch nicht schlecht anzusehen...  
„Wieso wirst du gerade so rot“ fragte Mary neugierig, woraufhin der junge Mann noch roter wurde und etwas unverständliches murmelte:  
„Nun gut, setzt euch, ich bringe euch gleich was zu essen. Heute gibt es gefüllten Braten. Luke hat ein halbes Rind gekauft, verdammt groß das Tier, deswegen mache ich davon Morgen noch Gulasch.“  
Sie verschwand in der Küche und Thirig fand zwei freie Plätze bei Raphael am Tisch.  
„Komm Junge“ forderte der Zwerg seinen Schützling auf, Harry zögerte noch einen Moment und setzte sich dann:  
„Oder magst du Raphael etwa nicht? Hat er dir doch zu wenig gezahlt?“  
„Nein... ja... nein...“ stotterte Harry entsetzt:  
„Es war mehr als genug...! Und ich mag ihn...“  
Der Schmied brummte nur dazu, Mary kam mit dem Bratenfleisch und es gab Kartoffeln dazu, Thirig bezahlte für sie Beide.  
Harry aber bekam gerade keinen Bissen runter, ihm wurde endgültig bewusst, dass er von allen sofort herzlich aufgenommen wurde. Er bekam quasi ein Haus geschenkt, durfte umsonst essen und man gab ihm viel zu viel Geld für eine Schokoladenfigur. Die war zwar gut gewesen, aber sicher keine dreihundert Galleonen wert.  
Schweigend starrte er auf das Fleisch, eigentlich hatte er ja das alles gar nicht verdient.  
„Alles okay“ brummte Raphael neugierig, Harry nickte zustimmend und atmete dann erneut tief durch, griff sich an das Stirnband und nahm es ab.  
Sofort sahen der Schmied, die Wirtsleute und alle die in der Nähe saßen, die blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn. Mary öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber dann lächelte sie nur und ging schweigend weiter, um die Gäste zu bedienen. Harry widmete sich hungrig dem Fleisch, achtete nicht auf das erstaunte Schweigen einiger Werwölfe.  
„Ich brauche ein Rudel für ihn“ verkündete Thirig kurz darauf und schob sich eine volle Gabel in den Mund:  
„Oder zumindest einen, der ihm zeigt wie man als Werwolf lebt und sich ein Rudel zusammen stellt... sich einem eventuell bestehenden anschließt... Raphael...?“  
„Mmh“ brummte der Schmied nur, das klang nicht sehr motiviert und Harry wusste erstmal nicht was er davon halten sollte.  
„Ich weiß, du darfst kein Rudel mit normalen Werwölfen bilden...“  
„Wieso nicht“ staunte der junge Mann.  
„Er wurde von einem Wamazu verwandelt“ nickte Thirig heftig:  
„Aber er darf sich jemanden als Pflege-Welpen holen. Ein Rudel muss ja auch passen, das findet man nicht von heute auf morgen. Aber er kann dir ein paar Vollmonde lang die Jagd beibringen, und an welchen Bäumen man sich besser nicht das Fell schrubbt... so etwas. Und dann bist du auch bereit für ein richtiges Rudel. Komm schon Raphael, du hast derzeit sonst niemanden...“  
Der Schmied hob eine Augenbraue und musterte Harry kurz, dabei bemerkte der Junge die Narben, welche, oben und unten, unter der Augenklappe hervor schauten. Eventuell verlor er dort seine Sehfähigkeit doch nicht durch eine Verbrennung... vielleicht in einem Kampf?  
Der junge Mann stellte sich sofort vor wie ein großer Werwolf an Vollmond sein Leben gegen ein fremdes Rudel verteidigte und im epischen Kampf sein Auge verlor. Und natürlich schlug er danach das fremde Rudel erfolgreich in die Flucht.  
„Ich nehme ihn bis zum Frühling“ bestimmte Raphael tonlos und Harry blieb ein Stück Fleisch im Hals stecken, hustend spülte er es mit Bier runter:  
„Aber du musst auf mich hören, besonders an Vollmond. Wenn ich sage, du versteckst dich, dann will ich nicht mal die Haare deiner Schwanzspitze mehr sehen.“  
„Sagen? Können sich Werwölfe untereinander verständigen, wenn sie verwandelt sind“ staunte Harry und Raphael stöhnte leise auf:  
„Hey, ich habe mich einmal auf dem Schlachtfeld verwandelt und einmal eingesperrt in einem Keller.“  
„Und genau deswegen ist Raphael der beste Lehrer für dich“ freute Thirig sich und bestellte drei große Biere auf seine Rechnung.


	5. Chapter 5

Es klopfte.  
Harry sah von seiner Arbeit auf und legte den fast fertigen, weißen Wolf, zur Seite, dann stand er auf und ging zur Tür. Es war früher Morgen, zu früh eigentlich, aber eventuell war es Thirig... nein, Raphael, der einen Beutel dabei hatte. Aus diesem duftete es etwas blutig heraus, wie Fleisch, rohes Fleisch... was wollte der Schmied damit von ihm?  
„Guten Morgen“ begrüßte Harry seinen „Lehrer“ etwas misstrauisch, fast schon instinktiv bewegten sich schnuppernd seine Nasenflügel.  
„Du riechst das Fleisch“ stellte Raphael fest und wurde von Harry in das Wohnzimmer geführt, dort gab es nur einen Sack mit Kleidung, den Kamin und die Schokoladenfigur.  
Sofort hockte er sich vor den weißen Wolf und runzelte ernst die Stirn.  
„Was denkst du“ fragte Harry, immer noch schnuppernd.  
„Ich denke, dass ich dir gleich jemanden vorstelle, der dir den Wolf vielleicht abkauft. Aber erst musst du das hier essen“ er richtete sich auf und holte zwei rohe Steaks hervor, hielt sie dem Jungen hin.  
„Ich habe noch keine Küche...“  
„Roh. Ich weiß das du keine Küche hast. Ich nehme aber stark an, du hast noch kein rohes Fleisch gegessen...“  
Harry schwieg, dann nickte er zustimmend.  
„Dann machen wir das jetzt und schon haben wir an Vollmond keine Probleme miteinander“ er hielt dem Jungen die Steaks wieder hin, sie schienen frisch vom Metzger zu sein und eigentlich hatte er ja auch Hunger. Frühstück fiel nämlich aus, er besaß ja noch kein Geld dafür.  
Und so nahm Harry die Steaks und setzte sich damit auf den Boden, welcher ihm in der Nacht auch als Schlafplatz diente. Aber der Kamin heizte sehr gut und das ganze Haus, und das war ihm das Wichtigste gewesen.  
Ein wenig noch zögernd betrachtete der Junge kurz die Steaks, dann aber biss er in das Erste und es schmeckte wirklich gut. Da war nichts ekliges dran, und man schmeckte sogar wie gut es das Rind zu Lebzeiten hatte.  
„Darf ich dich was fragen“ kaute er, Raphael setzte sich ebenfalls auf den Boden und musterte den alten Teppich ernst, dann nickte er zustimmend:  
„Wieso wurdest du von einem Wamazu gebissen...?“  
Raphael schwieg, beobachtete Harry für einige Momente.  
„Es war notwendig“ erklärte er dann und hoffte wohl, dass dieses Thema für den Jungen nun beendet war, aber da irrte er sich. Sofort wurde Raphael mit großen, grün-gelben Augen angesehen, Harry kaute langsamer und tatsächlich... er hatte Erfolg mit diesem wirklich niedlichen Blick.  
„Meine Familie stammt aus Schottland“ erzählte Raphael und nahm sich von der Schokolade, die in Spänen auf einem Haufen lag, das war das was Harry abschnitzte und höchstens brauchte um Fehler zu beheben:  
„Sie waren nicht arm, reinblütig und verdammt stolz. Und dann traf mein Großvater, in einer finsteren Vollmondnacht, auf einen Werwolf, der ihn gerne als Mahlzeit auf den Teller gehabt hätte. Zum Glück aber war mein Großvater schon ein junger Mann, er konnte seinen Tod verhindern und wurde „nur“ gebissen.  
Mein Urgroßvater hatte nun die Wahl, schickte er seinen Sohn in die Kolonie, oder nach Kanada? Der Nachteil der Kolonie ist, dass Menschen sie nicht betreten dürfen, hier ist das anders. Der Besuch hier ist uneingeschränkt erlaubt, das Einwandern von Menschen unter gewissen Regeln auch, und das ist immer noch mehr als das was man in der Kolonie bekommt. Mein Urgroßvater wollte seinen Sohn ja auch weiterhin besuchen, selbst aus Schottland aber nicht weggehen. Mein Großvater bekam also eine Menge Geld und baute sich in Quebec ein neues Leben auf, er wurde Rancher, kümmerte sich in den Wäldern um die magischen Wesen. Und dazu gehören auch die Wamazu. Mein Vater führte diese Arbeit weiter, und dann wurde ich geboren.  
Ich war klein und schwach, die Heiler gaben mir Rinderblut statt Muttermilch, das kräftigte mich aber nur wenig. Sie sagten meinen Eltern, sie sollten sich auf kurz oder lang von mir verabschieden... aber mein Vater war sehr stur. Er stahl mich aus dem Krankenhaus und brachte mich zu den Wamazu, die an jedem Tag und in jeder Nacht einen Menschen zum Werwolf beißen konnten. Mein Vater bat sie darum, sie verstehen auch außerhalb des Vollmonds die menschliche Sprache, er wusste, der Biss würde mich stark machen und mir das Leben retten.  
Aber die Wamazu tun nie etwas ohne Gegenleistung, ich wurde gebissen und kam zu Kräften, aber mit elf Jahren dann ging ich nicht auf eine Schule, sondern in den Wald. Ich lebte bis zu meinem achtzehnten Lebensjahr bei den Wamazu, es war nicht schlecht, aber als ich zurück in die Stadt kam, war mein Vater tot und meine Mutter kehrte in ihre Heimat, die USA, zurück. Sie glaubten wohl ich sei im Wald gestorben, da sie mich nie wieder sahen. Dabei war das Rudel nur mit mir in ein anderes Revier gegangen.“  
„Hast du nun keine Familie mehr?“  
„Meine Mutter lebt noch, wir schreiben uns einmal im Jahr, aber Texas ist nichts für mich, einfach zu heiß. Und ich habe eine kleine Schwester, Cassandra lebt in Quebec und ist Auror, wir sehen uns alle paar Monate mal. Entweder sie besucht mich hier, oder ich sie in Quebec.“  
„Wie war es bei den Wamazu“ Harry war mittlerweile mit dem Fleisch fertig und hatte die weiße Figur wieder zur Hand genommen, beendete sie recht schnell, und geschickt.  
„Sie wohnen in Höhlen, ich habe bei einer Familie gewohnt und viel von ihnen gelernt. Und ich hatte gewisse Aufgaben, ihnen das Fell bürsten zum Beispiel...“  
„Du warst aber doch nicht ihr Sklave, oder?“  
„Nein, so schlimm sind sie dann doch nicht. Ich ging ihnen nur zur Hand, sie ließen es sich recht gut gehen durch mich, derweil war ich sogar Hebamme. Dafür lernte ich von ihnen im Wald zu leben. Aber sie hielten mich auch nicht fest, als ich sie verlassen wollte. Und manchmal besuche ich das Rudel auch noch. Aber sollten wir an Vollmond auf das hier ansässige Rudel treffen, dann versteckst du dich sofort und machst dich so klein wie möglich. Für sie bin ich ein Wamazu, kein normaler Werwolf, und ich darf auch niemanden beißen. Du könntest einen falschen Eindruck bei ihnen hinterlassen, und dann gibt es nicht nur Ärger für mich. So und jetzt nimm deine Figur, komm mit, ich stelle dir Mike vor. Der wird dir das Ding zu einem guten Preis abkaufen.“

Mike, und seine Frau Elena, betrieben den örtlichen Floristen und gaben Harry ganze vierhundert Galleonen für die Figur. Und Raphael war der Meinung, dass dieser Preis durchaus gerechtfertigt war, allein schon weil weiße Schokolade in Kanada nicht gerade einfach zu bekommen war.  
Nun stand Harrys Lehrer wieder in der Schmiede und der Junge zerrte einen Kühlschrank zu seinem Haus. So etwas bekam man in Kanada wesentlich einfacher als weiße Schokolade, was daran lag das Werwölfe ihr Fleisch kühlen mussten. Und das ging am Besten in so einem verzauberten Ding... in England hätte Harry erst beantragen müssen einen Kühlschrank in die magische Welt holen zu dürfen, und dann wäre es an ihm gewesen das Gerät mühsam zu verzaubern.  
„Junge, mühe dich nicht ab“ ertönte die Stimme von Thirig und schon lernte der Kühlschrank fliegen, Harry quietschte erst erschrocken auf, dann aber beruhigte er sich schnell wieder und war sehr dankbar für die Hilfe:  
„Ich wollte eh gerade zu dir. Ist da was drin?“  
„Fleisch für zwei Wochen“ seufzte Harry, ein wenig erschöpft:  
„Was führt dich zu mir?“  
„Wollte sehen wie du die erste Nacht überstanden hast, hab gerade schon von Raphael gehört, dass er dir dein erstes rohes Fleisch brachte. Wenn du irgendwann mal eine Jagdkarte möchtest, dann melde dich bei mir.“  
„Jagdkarte?“  
„Eigentlich ist hier das Jagen unbegrenzt erlaubt, aber mit Jagdkarte kannst du dich immer ausweisen, falls ein Rancher dich anspricht. Ist nur eine Maßnahme, denn nicht jeder darf Fleisch auch verkaufen. Dafür braucht man dann eine spezielle Karte, von mir bekommst du eine für die Jagd zum Eigenbedarf.“  
„Ich glaube ich muss die Jagd erstmal lernen“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft und ging mit dem Bürgermeister zum Haus, wo der Kühlschrank in die leere Küche kam:  
„Ich habe vierhundert Galleonen für die weiße Figur bekommen und da hielt ich den Kühlschrank für eine gute Investition. Außerdem sind da noch vier Blöcke Schokolade drin, keine weiße mehr, dafür hat Hugo etwas zu viel verlangt. Aber es ist auch sein gutes Recht dafür mehr zu wollen.“  
„Du machst das schon richtig. Ich wette, die Blöcke werden wir nun am Markttag als Figuren sehen. Du bist ja recht schnell.“  
„Ich hoffe, dass ich bis dahin fertig bin. Von dem eingenommenen Geld werde ich neue Blöcke kaufen, und den Rest in Lebensmittel und das Haus stecken.“  
„Und fünf Galleonen in mich“ Thirig wurde verwundert angesehen:  
„Standmiete. Den Stand musst du mitbringen, kann auch ein einfacher Tisch sein, pro Meter kostet ein Platz auf dem Markt fünf Galleonen.“  
„Ein Meter reicht wirklich erstmal“ bestimmte Harry sofort:  
„Einen Tisch habe ich aber nicht und du willst sicher nicht, dass ich meine Figuren vom Boden aus verkaufe.“  
„Ungern. Selbst mit Decke drunter, es sieht einfach nicht schön aus und ist der Figuren auch nicht würdig. Aber du kannst dir vielleicht einen leihen, frag mal beim Möbeltischler, oder da wo du ungebrauchte Tische vermutest. Du kannst mir die fünf Galleonen jetzt geben, oder wenn ich auf dem Markt bei dir ankomme.“  
„Wenn ich dir zehn gebe, kriege ich dann einen besseren Platz?“  
„Wenn du mir fünfzehn gibt’s, dann kriegst du den besten Platz“ verhandelte der Bürgermeister geschäftstüchtig:  
„Das ganze Geld geht in die Stadtkasse und zu den Festen siehst du es dann wieder, in Form eines Karussells zum Beispiel, oder in einem gegrillten Ochsen, von dem sich jeder ein Stück gratis nehmen darf.“  
Harry kramte fünfzehn Galleonen raus und folgte dann Thirig auf den Marktplatz, der ihm einen Platz zwischen Schmiede und Schnitzerei zeigte.  
„Hier hat Raphael, vor seinem Laden, den Stand für seine Sachen, da ist Ulf mit seinen Schnitzarbeiten. Es gibt keinen besseren Platz, da beides von den Touristen gerne gekauft wird. Sie gehen dann gleich von Raphael zu dir über und landen am Ende bei Ulf. Und deine Schokolade kann es locker mit der Arbeit von Ulf aufnehmen. Übrigens ist neben Ulf gleich der Würstchenstand, der Geruch wird die Touristen in deine Richtung locken.“  
„Ich hoffe hier war niemand vorher, ich will mit niemandem Ärger deswegen.“  
„Mike war hier, mit seinen Blumen, aber der kann auch woanders stehen. Sein Stand ist so bunt, der leuchtet über den ganzen Platz hinweg, der braucht keinen Würstchenduft. Also was sagst du?“  
„Ich bin sehr zufrieden“ lächelte Harry glücklich und wurde dann von Raphael, der die Beiden bemerkte, in die Schmiede gewunken:  
„Und das auch mit meinem Lehrer.“


	6. Chapter 6

„Darf ich es auch mal versuchen“ Harry saß bei Raphael in der Schmiede, während dieser an seiner Ware für den Markttag arbeitete. Das bedeutete er machte nicht nur etliche Hufeisen, mit schönen Verzierungen, sondern auch den ein oder anderen Schmuck. Gerade hämmerte er auf etwas herum, was wohl ein Schneidebrett, oder ähnliches, werden sollte. Auf jeden Fall war es etwas nützliches, so sah kein Schmuck und keine Dekoration aus. Und nein, Raphael war kein Hufschmied, die Werwölfe hängten sich die Eisen nur gerne in Häuser und Wohnungen, deswegen stellte er sie des Öfteren her.  
Ob Werwölfe allgemein etwas abergläubisch waren?  
„Nein“ war die knappe Antwort, langsam gewöhnte sich der jüngere Werwolf an die brummige, ruhige Art des älteren.  
Aber gerade war er mit dieser Antwort nicht wirklich zufrieden.  
„Wieso nicht? Ich bin nicht so schwach wie ich aussehe, und ich bin genauso ein Wer...“ Harry unterbrach sich, als er einen finsteren Blick seines Lehrers empfing, eindeutig war die kleine „Rebellion“ keine gute Idee gewesen. Hoffentlich gab es nun keinen Ärger, denn am Ende war Harry immer noch der schwächere Werwolf von ihnen Beiden.  
„Du brauchst deine Finger noch“ bestimmte Raphael dann und widmete sich wieder dem Metall.  
„Dir passiert doch auch nichts“ maulte Harry.  
„Ich habe das ja auch gelernt“ war die trockene Antwort und der junge Mann verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust, was dem Schmied ein leichtes Lächeln entlockte:  
„Also gut, komm her.“  
Er winkte Harry zu sich, der kam auch sofort zu ihm und ließ sich den Hammer geben, Raphael hielt nun das glühend heiße Eisen mit der Zange fest und der Jungwolf durfte darauf schlagen.  
„Ist doch ganz einfach“ keuchte Harry, nach nur drei Schlägen, er würde sich bestimmt nicht die Blöße geben und aufhören bevor es fertig war... aber andererseits, der Hammer wog bestimmt schon an die sechs Kilo. Und er musste diesen ordentlich schwingen um überhaupt ein Ergebnis zu erzielen, jedenfalls hoffte er das sich da irgendwas bewegte.  
„Wenn man mal von den Bläschen im Metall absieht, die du hinterlässt“ verkündete Raphael trocken, Harry sah entsetzt darauf und hämmerte dann weiter, aber es wurde nicht besser. Da waren wirklich Bläschen, und nicht nur winzige, sondern teilweise richtig große... verdammt!  
Er schwitzte und keuchte, schlug aber weiter immer weiter zu, solange bis Raphael ihm den Hammer abnahm und den Jungen auf seinen Platz zurück verwies.  
Harry schwitzte ordentlich, der Schmied hingegen besserte nur noch die Bläschen aus und tauchte das Schneidebrett dann in das Wasser.  
„Wieso hast du diesen Beruf gelernt“ fragte Harry leise, er hatte sich wohl gerade ordentlich blamiert.  
„Weil man dabei nicht zaubern muss... und ich wollte kein Rancher werden.“  
Der Jungwolf schwieg erstaunt und öffnete dann langsam den Mund, Raphael war mit elf Jahren zu dem Wamazu gegangen und kam erst zurück als er schon erwachsen war.  
„Du hast nie zaubern gelernt?“  
„Das Nötigste, ich kann was schweben lassen oder einen Kakao erhitzen, aber darüber hinaus nichts. Ich brauche es aber auch nicht, kaum ein Werwolf zaubert noch. Und du wirst in ein paar Jahren auch noch kaum deinen Zauberstab auspacken. Höchstens wenn du mal nach Quebec apparieren willst, aber dafür gibt es hier auch einen Transport. Die sind sogar recht sanft mit ihrem Zauber, benutze ihn ja selbst mindestens einmal im Jahr.“  
„Jetzt brauche ich es aber noch, Thirig meinte, er bestellt mir einen in Quebec.“  
„Wenn er das am Tag deiner Ankunft gleich gemacht hat, dann müsste der Stab heute oder morgen ankommen. Außer du brauchst Fell eines Wamazu.“  
„Genau das hat Thirig gesagt, weil ich vorher eine Phönixfeder drin hatte.“  
„Dann hast du ihn wahrscheinlich Samstag erst. Man kann einem Wamazu nicht das Fell ausrupfen, man muss etwas finden und einsammeln.“  
„Was hast du in deinem Zauberstab?“  
„Zentaurenschweif... glaube ich. Gibt nicht viele die Wamazufell haben, und von einem gebissen zu sein, bedeutet in dieser Hinsicht gar nichts. Und außerdem hab ich nur einen bekommen, mit dem ich kein Unheil anrichten kann, eben nur höchstens meinen Kakao heiß zaubern.“  
„Ich würde zu gerne mal einen Wamazu treffen“ und schon empfing Harry sehr ernste Blicke, eindeutig war dies keine Option:  
„Geht es auch nicht außerhalb vom Vollmond?“  
„Du kannst gerne in den Wald gehen und schauen ob du einen triffst. Aber ich werde dich nicht begleiten, die sollen nicht denken ich hätte dich gebissen. Nicht mal ansatzweise.“  
„Ich weiß nicht viel von Werwölfen, aber müsste ich dann nicht nach dir riechen?“  
„Dein Beißer ist tot, damit gibt es auch keine geistige Verbindung. Das was dir als Geruch beschrieben wurde, ist die Verbindung zu deinem Beißer, die wir wahrnehmen. Du riechst nur nach dir, und die Wamazu könnten auch glauben, ich hätte dich gebissen und die geistige Verbindung eigenhändig getrennt. Das kann jeder Werwolf. Sie sind nicht dumm, manchmal etwas merkwürdig, aber nicht dumm. Sie haben mir verboten jemanden zu beißen, aber vielleicht will ich meinen Biss ja auch nur verschleiern, oder ähnliches.“  
„Ich glaube du bist paranoid. Ich dachte du verstehst dich gut mit ihnen.“  
„Mit meinem Rudel und meiner Familie, aber die sind nicht hier, die sind bei Toronto in einem Wald. Ich bin nicht paranoid.“  
„Doch bist du“ Harry rutschte von seinem Hocker runter:  
„Ich geh mir jetzt einen Wamazu suchen.“  
„Du gehst nicht in den Wald, solange du keinen Zauberstab hast. Da hausen nicht nur Wamazu drin, sondern auch Wölfe, Elche und sogar Bären.“  
„Wieso kommst du nicht mit und passt auf mich auf?“  
„Ich muss für Samstag arbeiten“ schnaubte Raphael:  
„Und du solltest das auch tun.“  
„Du bist paranoid und feige“ zischte Harry schlangenhaft und wurde daraufhin durchdringend angesehen, im nächsten Moment floh er quietschend über den Marktplatz, hin zu seinem Haus, verfolgt von dem knurrenden Werwolf.  
„Scheint mir eine Art Balzverhalten zu sein“ stellte Thirig fest, der gerade aus dem Rathaus kam, und sich dabei über den Bart strich:  
„Na, die gehen ja richtig ran.“ Er lachte fröhlich und wackelte den Beiden hinterher, erreichte das Haus gerade als Raphael seinen Schützling schnappte und ihn durch den Garten kitzelte. Harry quietschte und winselte wie ein ganzer Haufen Werwolfswelpen, das war nicht nur süß, sondern anscheinend animierte es Raphael auch weiter zu machen.  
„Also wirklich“ schnaubte der Zwerg amüsiert und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften:  
„Könnt ihr das nicht in einem Schlafzimmer machen?“  
Sofort hielten die Werwölfe inne, Harry wurde knallrot und Raphael zwinkerte mit dem einen Auge verlegen. Aber noch bevor sie sich verteidigen konnten, hob Thirig ernst die Hand und brachte sie so vorzeitig zum Schweigen.  
„Hab gerade Nachricht aus Quebec bekommen, Harry“ erklärte er ernst:  
„Die haben derzeit kein Fell von einem Wamazu da. Sie meinten, entweder warten wir noch auf den Zauberstab, oder schicken ihnen selbst was. Es könnte aber bis zum Frühling dauern.  
Das Problem ist, dass die Wamazu gerade Winterfell bekommen, sie werfen also nichts ab, sondern das vorhandene wird nur länger und dichter. Raphael, willst du nicht mit dem Jungen in den Wald gehen und schauen, ob ihr was bekommt? Muss nicht viel sein, eine Strähne, oder ein paar Härchen von der Rute... nichts besonderes.“  
Der große, starke Werwolf kräuselte leicht die Lippen, Harry legte einen unwiderstehlichen Welpenblick auf. Und der brachte sogar den stärksten Kerl dazu weich wie Butter zu werden.  
„Also gut“ brummte Raphael dann:  
„Alleine gehen kann ich wohl auch nicht... aber du hörst auf mich und tust was ich dir sage. Egal was es ist, es wird keine Diskussionen geben. Ein Fehler von dir und du kannst dir jemanden anderes suchen, der dir alles beibringt.“  
Harry strahlte sofort glücklich und nickte zustimmend... Raphael atmete tief durch und schüttelte dann leicht verzweifelt den Kopf, das würde doch ganz sicher in einer Katastrophe enden.  
Oder er war doch ein wenig paranoid.


	7. Chapter 7

„Ich bin immer noch nicht einverstanden damit, ich kann das bestimmt wesentlich besser alleine erledigen“ beklagte sich Raphael bei seinem Schützling, als sie den Waldrand erreichten.  
„Langsam glaube ich, du bist kein starker Schmied, sondern eher eine winselnde, schwache Schmiedemaus“ konterte Harry gelassen und wurde angeknurrt:  
„Du hast Angst vor deiner eigenen Art.“  
„Ich habe keine Angst, ich kann dich nur nicht gegen ein angreifendes Rudel verteidigen. Wamazu sind groß, fast doppelt so groß wie ein gewöhnlicher Wolf. Ihre Zähne sind scharf wie Dolche und lang wie Buttermesser. Ein einziger Biss kann dir den Kopf, Arm, oder das Bein, abreißen. Und mit der Pfote können sie dir Schläge verpassen, da...“  
„Das macht mir keine Angst, ich habe gegen Voldemort gekämpft“ verkündete Harry trocken:  
„Und das nicht nur einmal. Außerdem habe ich in den letzten Tagen nicht nur einmal gehört, dass die Wamazu auch außerhalb des Vollmonds die menschliche Sprache verstehen. Sicher kann man mit ihnen reden, bevor sie die Buttermesser auspacken. Also los, rein da, Weichwolf.“  
Harry stapfte in den Wald und wurde von hinten her angeknurrt, aber das beeindruckte ihn gerade gar nicht. Er hatte einen Zauberstab in Aussicht und mit dem konnte er dann nicht nur das Haus besser renovieren.  
Und dann blieb der Jungwolf plötzlich stehen und sah zu Raphael, der ihm leise knurrend folgte.  
„Was ist der wirkliche Grund“ fragte er und der Schmied wurde leicht rot:  
„Was willst du mir nicht sagen?“  
Raphael kräuselte die Lippen leicht, und stöhnte dann aufgebend.  
„Sie haben gerade Welpen“ erklärte er dann:  
„Und in dieser Zeit sind sie etwas aggressiver. Wahrscheinlich wollten die Rancher für dein Fell nicht mal losgehen.“  
„Wieso bekommen sie im Winter Welpen?“  
„Sie bekommen sie im Sommer, aber Wamazu altern etwas langsamer, menschlich gesehen sind sie jetzt Kleinkinder. Babys, die sich gerade mal aus der Höhle raus trauen.“  
„Wir werden aufpassen, wenn irgendwelche Mütter ihre Zähne auspacken werde ich sofort weglaufen.“  
„Sie sind schneller als du.“  
„Aber du bist ja auch noch da“ nickte Harry und wandte sich dem Wald wieder zu:  
„Du kannst sie nicht irgendwie rufen, oder?“  
„Nein, aber hier in der Nähe ist der Teich, an dem sie meistens trinken. Da könnten wir gute Chancen haben“ Raphael ging nun vor, Harry blieb nah bei ihm, denn er wollte sich ja auch nicht verlaufen.  
„Sie werden aber doch nicht grundlos angreifen, oder“ fragte der Junge als sie einem Trampelpfad folgten, benutzten die Wamazu den vielleicht auch?  
„Normalerweise nicht, was du aber nie tun darfst, ist sie als normale Wölfe zu sehen und sie auch zu behandeln. Also sollten Welpen zu dir kommen, hebe sie nicht im Nacken hoch, oder ähnliches. Die Wamazu bestehen darauf keine Wölfe, oder Werwölfe, zu sein. Das sie jemanden beißen können, sagt nichts darüber aus was sie sind, sie waren schon vor dem allerersten Werwolf da. Vor Urzeiten bissen sie noch Menschen zu Wamazu, so wie sie es mit mir getan haben, da wurde noch niemand als Werwolf bezeichnet. Mir ist es aber egal wie man mich nennt, oder als was man mich bezeichnet. Hier sind wir.“  
Sie erreichten einen kleinen Teich, der umgeben von einer Lichtung inmitten des Waldes lag.  
„Sicher ist es hier im Frühling sehr schön“ stellte Harry fest und setzte sich einfach ans Ufer, von einem Wamazu war nichts zu sehen... noch nicht:  
„Und sie sind alle weiß?“  
„Manchmal gibt es schwarze Flecken im Fell, aber die sind so etwas wie Muttermale und eher selten.“  
„Und du bist auch weiß?“  
„Schneeweiß“ nickte Raphael und setzte sich ebenfalls hin:  
„Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass du viele Fragen hast. Aber frag mich bitte nie nach meinem Auge.“  
„Wahrscheinlich wäre eine Antwort darauf nur enttäuschend“ schmunzelte Harry:  
„In meiner Vorstellung hast du es an Vollmond, in einem Kampf verloren. Ein Rudel greift dich an und du musst dich verteidigen, du verlierst dein Auge, aber du kannst sie auch in die Flucht schlagen.“  
„Genau so war es“ verkündete der Schmied so trocken, dass es definitiv nicht so war... und dann bewegten sich ganz plötzlich seine Ohren, er schnupperte und sah an Harry vorbei in den Wald:  
„Bleib so sitzen, so bist du kleiner als sie und sie sehen dich eventuell nicht als Gefahr an.“  
Und da raschelte es auch schon, Harry sah sich langsam um und da kam auch schon ein großer weißer, weiblicher Wolfskopf aus dem Gebüsch. Sie schnupperte, ihre tiefgoldenen Augen sahen erst Raphael, sie fiepte begrüßend, und dann fiel ihr Blick auf Harry.  
„Er ist okay, er ist harmlos“ verkündete Raphael sofort:  
„Er ist selbst noch ein Welpe.“  
Sie zögerte, fiepte und schnupperte, dann rollten plötzlich zwei weiße Welpen aus dem Gebüsch und gleich auf Harry zu. Sie waren ungefähr so groß wie eine normale Hauskatze und einer von ihnen hatte eine schwarze Schwanzspitze. Harry unterdrückte ein Quietschen, da die Beiden wirklich sehr süß waren, und berührte sie auch nicht. Die Wölfin, ihre Mutter, kam nun ganz heraus, sie war wirklich riesig!  
Vom Kopf bis zur Schwanzspitze schien sie über zwei Meter lang zu sein, als sie an Harry herantrat überragte sie ihn, da er noch saß, um mindestens zwanzig Zentimeter, wenn nicht mehr...  
Sie schnupperte in seinem Haar, dann sah sie Raphael fragend an.  
„Ich kann mir denken, was du wissen willst, ich habe ihn nicht gebissen. Sein Beißer wollte ihn eigentlich töten, wurde aber vorher getötet. Ich kümmere mich um ihn, da er noch gar nichts weiß und seine ersten zwei Vollmonde unter schlechten Umständen verbrachte. Du kannst aber auch Zion fragen, ich habe die letzten fünf Vollmonde nur mit ihm und seiner Familie verbracht.“  
Raphael sprach mit ihr wirklich wie mit einem normalen Menschen und Harry konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass die Wamazu später tatsächlich diesen Zion fragte.  
Sie schnupperte wieder an dem Jungen, dann aber wandte sie sich ab und begann am Teich zu trinken. Die Welpen rollten umher und beschlossen dann wohl sich den fremden Werwolf anzusehen, sie tapsten mutig auf Harry zu und knurrten so bedrohlich wie möglich... dann schnappten sie nach dessen Mantel.  
„Na, was soll das denn“ nun konnte Harry sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, er zog seinen Mantel weg und wurde angesprungen, sofort begann eine wilde, harmlose Rangelei, die Welpen hatten dabei genauso viel Spaß wie der junge Werwolf. Die Mutter trank nur, beobachtete aber immer mit einem Auge was da vor sich ging, besonders als die Drei herum rollten und Harry immer wieder ein Fiepen entwich.  
„Er braucht ein paar Fellhaare, von einem Wamazu, für seinen neuen Zauberstab“ erklärte Raphael nun und hatte damit die Aufmerksamkeit der Wölfin:  
„Sie haben ihm seinen, in seiner Heimat, abgenommen, weil sie Werwölfe für niedere Wesen halten. Sie haben ihm alles abgenommen, auch sein Geld, und wollten ihn einsperren. Hier in Arvama hat er das alte Herrenhaus, von Thirig, bekommen. Kriege ich etwas Fell von dir?“  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, Harry lag auf dem Boden und die Welpen kniffen ihm spielerisch in die Nase.  
„In Quebec haben sie schon gesagt, dass sie kein Fell da haben und er warten soll. Ich denke sie haben auch gerade etwas Angst euch aufzusuchen. Aber ich verstehe auch, wenn du nichts abgeben willst, du musst die Höhle für den Winter füllen. Habe ich die Chance bei einem anderen Wamazu?“  
Sie legte den Kopf leicht schief und nickte dann.  
„Hey“ Harry sprang in diesem Moment auf, wollte einen flüchtigen Welpen verfolgen, fiel aber gleich über die nächste Wurzel und knallte auf die Nase:  
„Er hat meine Brille! Ich sehe nichts mehr!“  
Die Mutter stieß daraufhin einen Laut aus, welcher an irgendwas zwischen Löwe und Hund erinnerte, und der Welpe kehrte mit der Brille zurück. Harry konnte sie sich nehmen und auf die Nase setzen.  
Keuchend setzte er sich ans Ufer, wischte sich das Gesicht mit dem Teichwasser ab.  
„Um noch mal auf das Fell zurück zu kommen“ sprach Raphael die Mutter an, die Welpen tranken nun auch vom Wasser und einer von ihnen fiel dabei in den Teich. Harry holte ihn sofort raus und trocknete ihn mit seinem Pullover etwas ab.  
Dabei achtete er wirklich darauf den Kleinen nicht am Nacken zu packen und hielt ihn eher wie ein menschliches Kleinkind fest. Für den Welpen schien das eine Aufforderung zu Spiel zu sein, denn er haschte sofort nach dem Pullover.  
„Wir brauchen es wirklich“ erklärte Raphael ernst:  
„Nur ein paar Haare, die wir nach Quebec schicken können.“  
Sie legte erneut den Kopf schief, dann fiepte sie und die Welpen kamen zu ihr, sie fiepte erneut und schon waren die Drei im Wald verschwunden.  
„Hast du sie verstanden“ staunte Harry, damit hatte er nun nicht gerechnet.  
„Sie wird das Anliegen in der Familie vortragen und wir können nur noch warten“ Raphael stand auf und half dem Jungen auf die Beine:  
„Du hast dich fantastisch verhalten, und auch das wird sie wahrscheinlich der Familie erzählen.“  
„Dann musst du ja nicht mehr paranoid sein, Weichwolf“ grinste Harry frech und wurde dann von seinem Lehrer knurrend durch den Wald gejagt.


	8. Chapter 8

„Verflucht“, Samstag, sechs Uhr Morgens, Harry James Potter zerrte mühsam einen großen Eichentisch aus seinem Haus raus, hin zum Marktplatz. Das schwere Ding hatte er von Luke und Mary geschenkt bekommen, ersterer schaffte ihm den Tisch dann auch nach Hause, aber das war es dann auch. Und eigentlich eignete sich der Tisch auch wirklich nur zum Essen, Harry beschloss sich sobald wie möglich etwas besseres für den Markt zu besorgen.  
Und mit einem Zauberstab wäre es gerade auch einfacher gewesen, aber bisher meldete sich kein Wamazu bei Raphael, oder gar bei dem jungen Werwolf persönlich. Langsam glaubte er, sie mussten noch mal in den Wald gehen um erneut etwas Fell zu erbitten... und Raphael schimpfte ordentlich auf die Zauberstabmacher in Quebec.  
Knurrend zog Harry den Tisch über den Marktplatz, hin zu seinem Platz, wo Raphael und Ulf gerade auch ihre Plätze bezogen.  
„Passt der zwischen uns“ fragte Ulf besorgt und kam dann dazu, half dem Jungen dabei den Tisch endgültig zu platzieren:  
„Es ist knapp, aber es passt.“  
„Dafür habe ich ja auch gezahlt, der beste Platz auf dem Markt“ keuchte Harry, nun musste er noch zurück um seine Figuren zu holen:  
„Ihr könnt hier gerade nicht weg, oder?“  
„Wir müssen uns um unsere eigene Ware kümmern“ wehrte Raphael recht gelassen ab:  
„Aber du hast ja noch eine gute Stunde.“  
„Ich habe fünfzehn Figuren, ich muss sie einmal hier heil hin bringen und dann auch noch hübsch aufstellen.“  
„Fünfzehn Figuren“ staunte Raphael:  
„Wann hast du die gemacht?“  
„Nachts. Ich brauche das Geld, da mussten auch mal zwei Stunden Schlaf reichen. Zum Glück bin ich ein Werwolf, das habe ich dann positiv gemerkt, als die zwei Stunden wirklich reichten.“ Harry lief los, zurück zum Haus, ging hinein und kam mit zwei Figuren wieder raus. Einmal eine einzelne Rose, in einer reich verzierten Vase, und dann noch eine Eule, auf einem Ast. Er konnte nur zwei tragen, ohne sie unterwegs fallen zu lassen, oder anderweitig zu beschädigen.  
„Hast du nur zwei“ fragte Thirig neugierig, der gerade seine erste Runde über den Marktplatz ging und zusah wie Harry seine Figuren auf den Tisch stellte.  
„Fünfzehn“ ächzte der junge Mann und der Zwerg strich sich nachdenklich über den Bart, dann plötzlich standen sämtliche Figuren auf dem Tisch, Harry quietschte erschrocken auf.  
„Hab ich eine vergessen“ fragte Thirig lachend, Harry starrte für einen Moment darauf, zählte aber dann nach und schüttelte den Kopf:  
„Hoffe sehr, du kannst das nächsten Samstag schon selbst machen. Mit deiner eigenen Zauberkraft.“  
„Ich könnte sie höchstens schweben lassen“ schmunzelte der junge Mann:  
„Danke.“  
„Ach“ der Bürgermeister sah sich ernst ein paar der Figuren an, darunter ein weiterer Thirig, ein Hippogreif und ein Thestral, eine Schlange und eine Wölfin, die sehr stark nach einer weiblichen Wamazu aussah, zusammen mit ihren beiden Welpen.  
„Das ist Kunst“ stellte Ulf ernst fest:  
„Das ist schon nicht mehr einfache Schnitzerei, das ist Kunst. Du bräuchtest ein Atelier dafür, da könntest du deine Figuren ausstellen und gleich vor Ort verkaufen. Und das nicht nur am Markttag.“  
„Die Schokolade wird nicht schlecht, oder? Ich habe schon gemerkt, dass sie nur wirklich schmilzt, wenn sie hauchdünn geschnitten ist...“  
„Weil es Pralinenschokolade ist, das ist ja das was Hugo macht, sie muss schmelzen, wenn sie im Mund ist. Die Tafeln stellt er aus anderer Schokolade her, die er flüssig bekommt“ nickte der Bürgermeister ernst:  
„Sicher schmilzt so ein Block auch, wenn man ihn zum Beispiel neben dem brennenden Kamin stehen lässt, aber unter normaler Bearbeitung geschieht das eher selten. Du solltest vielleicht wirklich über ein Atelier nachdenken, in deinem Haus ist ja genügend Platz dafür.“  
„Wenn ich alles renoviert habe, dann denke ich darüber nach“ bestimmte Harry und rückte die Figuren etwas zurecht, betrachtete nachdenklich seine Werke:  
„Sicher werden auch einige Werwölfe sie essen, aber das kalkuliere ich mit ein. Deswegen mache ich auch so Sachen wie die Rose.“  
„Die würde ich nicht essen“ brummte Raphael von seinem Stand her:  
„Aber ich bin auch nicht so wild auf Schokolade, einige andere würden da sicher gerne rein beißen.“  
„Ich auch“ seufzte Harry:  
„Ich esse immer das was sich ab schnitze, aber auch wirklich erst wenn die Figur fertig ist und ich nichts mehr verbessern muss.“  
„Was wäre ein Werwolf denn, ohne seine Schokoladensucht“ lachte Thirig fröhlich, nahm dann von Ulf die Standmiete und ging weiter.  
Ein Werwolf mit einem fahrenden Stand kam auf sie zu, der wurde von einem kräftigen, magischen Esel gezogen, Raphael erklärte kurz das dieser Mann aus der Nachbarstadt kam.  
„Heimild liegt an der Quelle des Steelheart-River“ erzählte er:  
„Ungefähr zwanzig Kilometer von hier. Das Wasser dort ist so gut, dass sie sich auf die Viehzucht spezialisiert haben. Landwirtschaft wäre noch klüger gewesen, aber dafür sind Werwölfe nicht so wirklich geschaffen. Jedenfalls macht das Wasser die Tiere gesünder und das Fleisch leckerer. Arvama bekommt dort sein ganzes Fleisch, außer das Wild das wir selbst erlegen, und einiges geht auch nach Quebec und Toronto.“  
„Ich würde Heimild gerne einmal besuchen“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft, während der Mann seinen Stand auspackte und sich als Wurstverkäufer entpuppte:  
„Aber zwanzig Kilometer, nur für den Markt...“  
„Die Straße ist recht gut ausgebaut, da schafft das so ein Esel schon in einer Stunde. Besonders die aus Heimild, sie haben da auch eine Zucht für die Tiere“ nickte Ulf ernst:  
„Und es lohnt sich, der nächste Wochenmarkt ist in Quebec.“  
„Deswegen kommen wohl auch etliche Touristen, und weil hier es auch sonst einiges zu sehen gibt“ staunte Harry, damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet. Und nun verstand er auch immer mehr, wieso Thirig das alte Herrenhaus solange ein Dorn im Auge war.  
„So ist es. Tatsächlich aber hat Thirig die ganzen Touristen in die Stadt geholt. Bevor er kam war hier nichts los, wir haben einfach nur Holz, und Holzwaren, hergestellt. Er hat den Weihnachtsmarkt, das Halloweenfest, das Holzfest und das Schokoladenfest eingeführt. Er gab sogar Geld aus um die Stadt ordentlich aufzuhübschen“ erzählte Ulf:  
„Das habe ich alles von meinem Vater gehört, der immer noch in seinem Schaukelstuhl herum wackelt und dem Zwerg unendlich dankbar ist. Damals stand das Geschäft fast vor dem Ruin, Thirig bat ihn ein Jahr zu noch auszuhalten, und es hat sich gelohnt. Mein Sohn wird es eines Tages weiterführen, und dann eines seiner Kinder.“  
„Kein Wunder, dass es seit fünfzig Jahren keinen Herausforderer mehr, bei den Wahlen gab“ überlegte Harry.  
„Der macht das auf Lebenszeit, der weiß es nur noch nicht und wundert sich alle vier Jahre“ grinste Raphael breit:  
„Haben es schon längst beschlossen. Gibt keinen besseren Bürgermeister für Arvama, auch in zweihundert Jahren nicht.“  
„Ich glaube er weiß es“ lachte Harry fröhlich und sah zum Wurststand, drei Galleonen für eine große Wurst mit Brötchen und Senf... der Jungwolf war wieder mal pleite und hatte schon am Abend zuvor einen gewissen Kneipenbesitzer, mit seinem Welpenblick, um ein gratis Essen gebeten. Ganz klar zum allerletzten mal, denn er wollte an diesem Tag alle Figuren verkaufen und damit mindestens 4500 Galleonen einnehmen.  
Wobei er die Wamazu, mit ihren Welpen, dann doch bei vierhundert ansetzen würde, die meiste Arbeit hatte jedoch die Frühlingswiese, mit Teich, gemacht. All die kleinen Blüten und Blumen, dazu noch ein paar Bäume, das Wasser...  
Harry runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, er hatte extra keine Preisschilder geschrieben, da er hoffte man würde ihm Angebote machen... eventuell wurde sich auch über die ein oder andere Figur gestritten und dann stieg der Preis noch. Es waren ja auch Unikate.  
Langsam füllte sich der Platz, erst mit den Ständen und Hütten, dann mit den Besuchern. Der Wurstverkäufer briet seine Ware frisch, Harry lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen, langsam kamen die Touristen auch in ihre Richtung.  
Raphael brummte und rückte noch einmal kurz an seiner Ware, Ulfs Muskeln spannten sich etwas an und Harry wollte gerade etwas sagen, da berührte ihn etwas am Rücken.  
Erschrocken fuhr er herum, da stand hinter ihm ein großer, männlicher Wamazu. Er war wirklich groß, noch größer als die Wamazu-Mutter, seine Augen waren bernsteinfarben und sein Fell schneeweiß. Raphael bemerkte ihn nun auch und wirkte sehr verwirrt.  
„Normalerweise kommen sie nur an Vollmond in die Stadt, wenn überhaupt“ staunte er.  
Der Wamazu setzte sich einfach hin und schien zu warten, Harry sah ihn fragend an und dann zu den potentiellen Kunden, die gerade an seinen Stand traten.  
„Die sind wundervoll“ staunte eine Werwölfin mittleren Alters.  
„Alles Unikate, von mir geschnitzt“ nickte Harry ernst, der Wamazu hinter ihm verwirrte ihn aber irgendwie immer noch, jedoch schien dieser auch geduldig zu warten.  
„Wie viel würde die Rose kosten?“  
„Dreihundert Galleonen“ nickte Harry, das war erstmal sein Grundpreis, und wenn er eine Figur verkaufte, dann würde der Rest schon von alleine laufen... hoffentlich:  
„Und natürlich ist die Schokolade auch die beste Qualität. Ich kaufe bei Hugo, es sind die Blöcke, die er auch für seine Pralinen nutzt.“ Er zeigte auf den Chocolatier, der gegenüber seinen Stand hatte.  
„So etwas schönes würde ich nie essen“ strahlte die Dame und zückte ihren Geldbeutel, ging nur wenig später mit der Rose weg und schon hatte Harry alle Aufmerksamkeit, die er brauchte. Er und der Wamazu, der immer noch wartete und natürlich auch gesehen wurde.  
„Er ist zu Besuch da“ nickte Harry einmal:  
„Ich habe hier übrigens eine Wamazu-Mutter mit ihren Welpen, die ich vor Kurzem traf. Das höchste Gebot kriegt diese schöne Figur, ich habe zwölf Stunden an ihr gearbeitet.“ Er deutete darauf und schon stritten sich drei Werwölfe darum, knurrten und schimpften, bedrohten sich solange, bis Harry dazwischen ging.  
„So nicht“ warnte er:  
„Klärt das friedlich.“  
„Ich biete fünfhundert“ knurrte der erste Werwolf.  
„Sechshundert“ kam gleich vom zweiten.  
„Siebenhundert“ vom dritten.  
Harry hob seine Augenbrauen, wartete noch etwas ab und verkaufte dann die Figur für tausend Galleonen an den Höchstbietenden. Vielleicht wäre ein Atelier doch keine schlechte Idee...  
„Das nächste Mal mache ich eine in weiß“ murmelte er nachdenklich und packte das Geld ein, dann wandte er sich wieder an den wartenden Wamazu:  
„Du wirst mir nicht sagen, was du möchtest, oder?“  
„Er ist noch sehr jung, vielleicht anderthalb Jahre“ kam es von Raphael, der auch ein recht gutes Geschäft machte:  
„Wenn er an Vollmond überhaupt sprechen kann, dann nur wenige Worte. Ich kann dir aber auch nicht sagen, was er hier macht.“  
„Die Blumenwiese“ knurrte ein potentieller Kunde den Jungen an:  
„Du gibt’s sie mir für hundert, sonst gibt es Ärger.“  
„Für hundert nehme ich nicht mal mein Werkzeug in die Hände“ wehrte Harry recht gelassen ab.  
„Ich werde nicht drüber gehen, her damit!“  
„Nein.“  
Und schon wollte der Werwolf nach Harry langen, aber noch bevor Raphael, oder Ulf, eingreifen konnten, sprang der Wamazu plötzlich über den Tisch und auf den Angreifer rauf. Er riss ihn um und stand auf seiner Brust, fletschte gefährlich seine Zähne.  
„Ich glaube er hat was dagegen“ bestimmte Harry gelassen, da kam auch schon Thirig angelaufen und fragte was los sei, der Jungwolf erzählte es ihm sofort.  
„Also jemand der Ärger machen will... ich will gar nicht wissen was dieser Wamazu hier macht, aber er hat die Sache wohl geklärt. Geh mal runter da.“ Der weiße Wolf packte seine „Buttermesser“ wieder ein und kehrte hinter den Stand zurück, wo Harry ihn zum Dank einmal kräftig durch das Fell streichelte, Thirig wies dem unangenehmen Werwolf den Weg aus der Stadt raus.  
„Mein schokoladiges Ebenbild wurde schon gekauft“ fragte der Bürgermeister neugierig, und tatsächlich war der Schokoladenzwerg nicht mehr da.  
„Eine Werwölfin meinte, sie wolle ihn sich an Weihnachten als Santa Claus aufstellen“ grinste Harry breit und kramte in seinem Geld herum:  
„Ich glaube ich fülle jetzt erstmal meinen Magen, und dann werde ich auch gleich die restlichen Figuren los.“  
„Hier nimm mein Schild“ Ulf gab ihm ein „Kurze Pause“ Schild, welches sich Harry auf den Tisch stellte und dann erstmal sechs Würste kaufen ging. Als er damit zurückkehrte, öffnete der Wamazu fiepend sein Maul, Harry zögerte, dann aber landete eine Wurst im Magen des hungrigen Wolfs.  
„Im Gegenzug hätte ich gerne ein bisschen Fell von dir“ bat der Junge daraufhin:  
„Nur ein wenig, für meinen Zauberstab.“  
Der Wamazu kaute, schluckte und fiepte dann scheinbar zustimmend, dann beugte er sich zu seinem Bauch vor und rupfte dort etwas aus, hielt das Fell, mit dem Maul, dem Jungen hin.  
„Danke“ freute dieser sich und gab die Haare gleich an Thirig weiter.  
„Sehr gut, das schicke ich noch heute nach Quebec. Ich glaube aber, dein neuer Freund will noch eine Wurst.“ Der Bürgermeister ging lachend weiter, Harry wandte sich an den Wamazu, der schon wieder sein Maul fiepend öffnete.  
„Nur noch eine Wurst, der Rest ist für mich“ bestimmte er und gab ein weiteres Würstchen dem Wamazu, dann fing er selbst an zu essen.  
„Es ist möglich, dass er von deinem Wunsch gehört hat“ überlegte Raphael ernsthaft:  
„Die Mutter hat ja versprochen, dass sie darüber reden werden, es kann auch sein, dass er geschickt wurde. Wobei ich mir da nicht sicher bin, denn normalerweise kommen sie wirklich nicht in die Stadt. Erst recht nicht an einem Markttag. Wobei...“ Raphael kam dazu und fing an den Wamazu zu untersuchen, was dieser auch mit sich machen ließ:  
„Er ist einer ihrer älteren Söhne.“  
„Woran siehst du das“ staunte Harry.  
„Es gibt Unterschiede, und ich kenne die Familie einigermaßen gut. Sie ist ein Teil des örtlichen Rudels, er ist mir aber noch nicht aufgefallen“ der Schmied runzelte die Stirn:  
„Möglich, dass er mir mal als Welpe begegnet ist, sie ihn später wegschickte, damit er sich ein eigenes Rudel sucht, und er nicht erfolgreich war. Dann kommen sie oft zurück und schauen, ob sie was in der Familie, oder dem Rudel, tun können.“  
Harry nahm das Schild wieder weg und gab es Ulf zurück, verkaufte auch gleich die Schokoladeneule an eine Werwölfin, die extra wartete.  
Und dabei kam die Erkenntnis.  
Harry öffnete den Mund und sah zu dem Wamazu, der sich gemütlich hingelegt hatte.  
„Du wirst doch nicht... Er wird doch nicht...?“  
„Nein, das glaube ich nicht“ wehrte Raphael ab:  
„Das sind keine normalen, magischen Wölfe. Der verschwindet bestimmt später wieder im Wald.“

„Er verschwindet nicht im Wald“ Harry hatte, mithilfe von Raphael, am Abend seinen Tisch wieder ins Haus gebracht, und der Wamazu folgte ihnen beharrlich. Nun war er im Haus, untersuchte den Kamin und legte sich dann einfach davor.  
Der junge Mann war alle seine Figuren losgeworden, hatte fast siebentausend Galleonen in den Taschen und würde am Morgen schauen, ob er nicht in der örtlichen Gringotts-Filiale erstmal ein Verlies eröffnen konnte. Soviel Geld wollte er nicht wirklich mit sich herum tragen.  
„Ich kann es aber immer noch nicht glauben“ Raphael runzelte die Stirn:  
„Sie bleiben eigentlich wirklich immer unter sich. Es gab noch keinen Fall, in dem sich ein Wamazu einem Werwolf, oder Menschen, angeschlossen hat.“  
„Und wenn er wirklich nicht mehr willkommen ist, vielleicht hat seine Mutter ihn mir deswegen auch geschickt. Nicht nur wegen dem Fell, sondern... weil... ich habe ihre Welpen zu gut behandelt!“  
„Eventuell versucht er im Frühling noch mal in ein Rudel zu kommen und bleibt nur im Winter bei dir.“  
„Ich kann ihn nicht durchfüttern, nicht mal eine Woche“ Harry wandte sich an den Wamazu:  
„Du kannst bleiben, aber du musst auf die Jagd gehen. Das was ich heute eingenommen habe, stecke ich hauptsächlich ins Haus.“ Der Wamazu fiepte kurz müde, dann nickte er zustimmend und Harry atmete tief durch, dachte für einen Moment nach...  
„Ich nenne ihn Siran“ bestimmte er dann:  
„Das klingt gut und zumindest diese Nacht wird er mir als Kissen dienen.“  
„Wenn er es zulässt. Das ist immer noch kein gewöhnlicher Wolf.“  
„Ich weiß, aber ich bin ja auch kein ganz so gewöhnlicher Werwolf“ schmunzelte Harry und schloss die Tür, wandte sich Siran zu, der sich gerade gähnend ausstreckte:  
„Und Morgen kaufe ich mir dann erstmal ein ordentliches Bett.“


	9. Chapter 9

„Was, bei allen Vollmonden machst du da...“ Raphael quietschte fast, als er sah was da gerade an seiner Schmiede vorbei kam. Ein großer Karren, der eigentlich Thirig gehörte, und darauf war nicht nur ein Bett, sondern auch mehrere Kissen, zwei Stühle und viele andere Sachen. Alles befestigt mit zwei dicken Seilen, aber das war nicht der Grund wieso der Schmied sich so entsetzt zeigte. Denn Harry, dem die Sachen auf dem Karren eindeutig gehörten, ließ sich das alles von Siran ziehen. Der Wamazu war davor gespannt worden, wie ein Esel, und er schien sich nicht zu beschweren... noch nicht. Es schien ein Wunder zu sein, dass er dem Jungen noch nicht an den Hals sprang, oder ähnliches...  
„Wir haben nur eingekauft“ freute sich der junge Mann und Raphael klappte der Mund auf.  
„Du hast einen Wamazu vor den Karren gespannt“ schnappte dieser dann aufgeregt nach Luft.  
„Und...?“ Natürlich wusste Harry was Raphael meinte, aber er wollte den großen Kerl auch noch ein wenig ärgern. Besonders weil dieser sich einmal wieder „paranoid“ zeigte.  
„Wenn er das seinem Rudel erzählt...“  
„Was dann?“  
Raphael schwieg, er wusste es also auch nicht.  
„Er durfte sich zwei Sachen aussuchen, wenn er mir das nach Hause zieht. Hier das große Kissen und dann noch diese Decke. Ich habe ihn also sozusagen dafür bezahlt, außerdem überlege ich ob er ein eigenes Zimmer braucht. Platz genug ist ja im Haus.“  
„Ich denke immer noch, dass er spätestens im Frühling weg ist.“  
Siran schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.  
„Anscheinend nicht“ stellte Harry gelassen fest:  
„Aber solange ich ihn nicht durchfüttern muss, ist mir das egal. Das Haus ist, wie gesagt, groß genug. Komm Siran, wir müssen das heim bringen und dann kaufe ich noch Schokoladenblöcke. Damit ich Samstag neue Figuren habe.“  
Dieser Zeitdruck war schon etwas unangenehm, das stellte Harry in dem Moment fest, ein Atelier würde ihm diesen Druck nehmen... aber andererseits hatte er noch einiges zu renovieren und dafür brauchte er Geld. Und einen Zauberstab, aber der kam bestimmt bald aus Quebec.  
„Jetzt müssen wir das Bett erstmal ins Haus bekommen“ Harry zerrte seine neue Schlafstädte vom Karren runter und wollte es in das Haus rein bekommen, aber die Tür war zu klein:  
„Verdammter, altmodischer Hausbau!“  
Siran hockte dabei, er war noch nicht vom Karren abgeschnallt worden und konnte deswegen nicht helfen, aber er hatte auch keine Hände, oder magischen Fähigkeiten, dafür.  
So saß er da und ließ die Zunge seitlich raus hängen, fiepte fröhlich dem Jungwolf entgegen, welcher sich mit dem Bett abmühte.  
„Das findest du wohl lustig“ stellte Harry fest und ließ das Bett so halb in der Tür stehen, ging zu dem Wamazu und schnallte ihn erstmal ab:  
„Hilf mir gefälligst... auch wenn ich gerade nicht weiß wie.“  
Und so versuchten sie zu zweit das Bett durch die Tür zu bekommen, aber egal wie sehr sie schoben, oder es verrückten, es passte einfach nicht hinein. Siran stellte sich sogar teilweise auf die Hinterbeine um zu drücken, doch es rührte sich irgendwann auch nicht mehr.  
„Wir schaffen es nicht“ keuchte Harry zehn Minuten später:  
„Wir brauchen Hilfe.“  
Siran fiepte leicht verzweifelt, dann leckte er einmal kurz an einer Ecke des Bettes und wandte sich ab. In diesem Moment kam Thirig aus seinem Rathaus, das war genau der Mann/Zwerg den Harry gut gebrauchen konnte.  
„Hol ihn her, er kann uns helfen“ forderte er Siran auf und schon machte sich der Wamazu eilig auf den Weg. Dank seiner enormen Größe packte er den erschrockenen Bürgermeister einfach an den Ledersachen und trug ihn fröhlich zu Harry hin.  
„So hatte ich das eigentlich nicht gedacht“ staunte der Jungwolf, ein wenig entsetzt, Thirig zappelte und schimpfte ordentlich, Siran ließ ihn einfach vor Harry fallen:  
„Das tut mir wirklich leid. Er sollte dich nur holen.“  
Schnell half er dem Bürgermeister auf die Beine, und musste sich noch ein paar zwergische Schimpftiraden anhören.  
„Der nimmt doch alles wörtlich, weil er mich ärgern will“ wedelte Thirig mit der Faust:  
„Ich bin doch kein Stöckchen, dass man apportieren kann.“  
„Es tut mir wirklich leid... wir brauchen deine Hilfe. Wir kriegen das Bett nicht ins Haus“ Harry legte seinen liebsten Welpenblick auf und tatsächlich wirkte er auch bei dem Zwerg.  
„Wollte gerade herkommen und nach meinem Karren fragen“ brummte er, noch etwas ungehalten, aber auch schon sich langsam beruhigend:  
„Ich hoffe wirklich, dein Zauberstab kommt jetzt bald, spätestens Morgen.“  
Mit diesen Worten strich er sich langsam über den Bart, und schon waren sämtliche Sachen im Haus.  
„Hab sie erstmal alle ins Wohnzimmer gebracht“ erklärte er und holte sich seinen Karren:  
„Die Leute haben eben ordentlich gestaunt, als sie Siran sahen, wie er die Sachen zog. Wo hast du das Geschirr her?“  
„Vom Schreiner.“  
„Ich bringe es ihm, wollte mir eh gerade einen Schrank abholen, den er mir machen sollte.“  
„Den habe ich gerade schon gesehen... Ich habe Siran nicht gezwungen, er hat etwas dafür bekommen und machte es freiwillig.“  
„Ich weiß, aber du bist neu in der Stadt und dann wohnt gleich ein Wamazu bei dir. Das ist doch... etwas Aufsehen erregend hier.“  
„Aber nicht auf Dauer, mach dir keine Sorgen, wenn mein Zauberstab da ist werde ich das auch anders erledigen und die Leute beruhigen sich wieder. Danke für das rein zaubern.“  
„Ach“ Thirig winkte gelassen ab und machte sich dann mit dem Karren auf den Weg zum Schreiner, Harry stellte dadurch fest, dass der Zwerg wohl keine Gegenstände auf größere Entfernungen hinweg transportieren konnte. Und der Möbelschreiner war ein ganzes Stück entfernt, mehr an der Sägemühle, als am Marktplatz.  
„Also gut, gehen wir alles an seinen Platz bringen und dann kaufen wir die Schokoladenblöcke“ nickte Harry seinem wölfischen Mitbewohner zu und betrat mit diesem dann auch das Haus. Da hatte er noch einiges zu tun, aber zumindest verdiente er nun auch das Geld dafür.

Am Abend dann, betraten Harry und Siran die Kneipe und kaum war der Wamazu zu sehen, wurde es still im Schankraum.  
„Harry“ freute Mary sich sofort und drückte den Jungen fest an ihr Herz.  
„Ich hab noch keine Küche, deswegen wollte ich heute Abend hier essen... und habt ihr irgendwas für Siran da? Und diesmal bezahle ich natürlich auch alles.“  
„Ich habe gehört, du hast gestern ordentlich verdient“ brummte Luke hinter der Theke und schon begannen die Gespräche wieder. Siran schnupperte kurz und ging dann dazu über die Tische der Gäste abzusuchen.  
„Siran“ seufzte Harry, aber da war es schon geschehen, der Wamazu hatte sich einfach den Braten eines Werwolfs geholt und floh damit in eine Ecke:  
„Er war zwar heute auf der Jagd, aber anscheinend hat er nicht genügend erlegt.“  
„Der wächst vielleicht noch“ kam von einem der Holzfäller, Harry erkannte sie langsam recht gut, besonders weil es nur wenige von ihnen gab und sie alle fast gleich gekleidet waren... Mit einer grünen Arbeitshose und einem karierten Flanellhemd.  
„Hoffentlich nicht“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:  
„Oder er war eben nicht erfolgreich. Aber er weiß, das ich ihn nicht durchfütterte. Ich bezahle ihm jetzt was kleines, aber nichts was ihn satt machen könnte.“ Er setzte sich und Siran kam sofort zu ihm, die Beute hatte er schon verschlungen und Mary brachte ihm einen großen Knochen.  
Harry selbst bekam einen Eintopf, mit Trockenfleisch als Einlage, das war genau das was der Junge nach der harten Arbeit gebrauchen konnten.  
Er musste das Bett nämlich auch noch die Treppe hoch schaffen, wenigstens dabei konnte ihm Siran dann auch wirklich helfen.  
Und eigentlich war er am Abend nur in die Kneipe gekommen, um die Leute mit Siran bekannt zu machen. Hoffentlich... oh, nein, nicht schon wieder! Der Wamazu schob den Knochen zur Seite und nur eine Sekunde später war er an einem Tisch und sah sich dort das Angebot an.  
„Siran, verdammt, nein. Ich bin hier damit...“ Harry unterbrach sich und wurde von einigen Werwölfen neugierig angesehen, der vierbeinige Dieb nutzte die Chance um sich einen weiteren Braten zu holen:  
„... Thirig hat gesagt, ihr seid nicht so begeistert wegen ihm...“  
Der junge Mann wurde nun knallrot und versuchte sich verzweifelt auf seinem Platz zu verstecken. Und dann hörte er fröhliches Gelächter, die anwesenden Gäste, Luke und Mary, lachten ihn nicht aus, sie amüsierten sich nur darüber wie er gerade reagierte.  
„Da musst du dir keine Sorgen machen“ lachte einer der Werwölfe:  
„Thirig übertreibt manchmal ein bisschen, er macht sich zu viele Sorgen um die Stadt. Es war nur komisch heute Morgen zu sehen wie ein Wamazu deinen Karren zieht.“  
„Er hat etwas dafür bekommen, es war freiwillig.“  
„Und du weißt nicht, wieso er bei dir wohnen will?“  
„Nein. Aber ich nehme stark an, dass er auch über den Frühling hinaus bleiben will. Vielleicht sagt er es mir ja an Vollmond... wenn ich ihn dann verstehe.“  
„Wieso solltest du nicht? Aber Raphael hat schon erzählt, dass du nichts weißt. Du wirst schon sehen wie es an Vollmond läuft, er wird dir alles beibringen, auch wenn er eigentlich gar kein Werwolf ist.“  
„Aber er verwandelt sich doch an Vollmond in einen Wolf.“  
„Ja. In das was du hier als Siran hast“ der Holzfäller zeigte auf den kauenden Dieb:  
„Und wahrscheinlich hatte der wirklich keinen Erfolg heute. Die Tiere verstecken sich, bald wird es zum ersten mal schneien, sie spüren den Winter eher als wir und suchen sich den einigermaßen wärmsten Platz.“  
„Ich kann ihn immer noch nicht durchfüttern“ Harry sah ernst auf Siran, der sich nun wieder seinem Knochen widmete... das würde eventuell noch ein Problem werden. Da mussten sie sich Beide unbedingt eine Lösung einfallen lassen.


	10. Chapter 10

„So jetzt wo wir ein Wohnzimmer und ein Schlafzimmer haben, können wir uns um die Fassade kümmern“ Harry und Siran kamen am frühen Morgen aus dem Haus und sahen sich sehr ernst das dreckige Mauerwerk an. Der Wamazu nutzte die Chance gleich auch um seine morgendliche Toilette im Gebüsch zu verrichten, um den Garten konnte sich Harry wirklich erst im Frühling kümmern und das wusste Thirig auch. Nachdenklich kratzte der junge Mann an der Hauswand und verzog dann das Gesicht. Eigentlich war auch sein Schlafzimmer nur ein Bett mit Schrank, Teppich und Tapete, das Wohnzimmer sah nicht wirklich besser aus. Aber es war alles warm und einigermaßen gemütlich... er konnte sich also eigentlich gar nicht beklagen. Und er bekam das Haus ja auch nur, wenn es bis zum Frühling renoviert war.  
„Mit einem Zauberstab wäre es zumindest schon mal einfacher den Dreck zu entfernen, und dadurch zu schauen wie es darunter aussieht.“  
„Dann solltest du auch einen haben“ verkündete die Stimme von Thirig und dann war ein erstickendes Würgen zu hören, Siran hatte sich gleich auf den Bürgermeister gestürzt und schlabberte ihn ordentlich ab.  
Harry wandte sich zu den Beiden um und beobachtete das Schauspiel schmunzelnd.  
„Verfluchter Fellträger“ schnappte der Zwerg und schob Siran entschieden weg, schimpfend zauberte er sich und seinen Bart trocken, dann kramte er in eben diesem herum und zog einen schneeweißen Zauberstab hervor:  
„Den hat mir gerade eine Eule aus Quebec gebracht.“  
Harry klappte der Mund auf, damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet. Man konnte den Stab fast schon als wunderschön bezeichnen, mit geschwungenem Griff, Verzierungen und einer kunstvoll geschnitzten Spitze.  
„Da hat sich aber jemand Mühe gegeben“ stellte der Jungwolf erstaunt fest und bekam das Objekt von Thirig überreicht. Sofort wurde Harry von einem goldenen Licht erfasst, ein wenig Wind kam auf und er schwang den Stab kurz. Daraufhin verließ gleißendes, silbernes Licht den Stab und formte sich zu einem großen Wolf, der einmal kurz durch den Garten sprang und dann wieder verschwand. Sein Patronus hatte sich verändert, aber das war vollkommen normal, immerhin war er ja nun auch kein Mensch mehr. Und so gut wie jeder Werwolf hatte einen Wolf als Patronusgestalt.  
„Die Stäbe mit Wamazu-Fell sind selten, deswegen geben sie sich Mühe. Aber wie du siehst, ist es doch recht schnell gegangen, nachdem das Fell dann da war“ erklärte Thirig ernst:  
„Und wie ich sehe, ist der Stab perfekt für dich. Wäre es nicht so gewesen, hätten wir schauen müssen wo wir eine Phönixfeder her bekommen.“  
„Er ist wirklich perfekt“ freute Harry sich und hielt den Stab für einige Momente fast andächtig in den Händen. Damals hatte es sich anders angefühlt, als wäre sein Zauberstab ein Objekt gewesen, welches ihm Macht verlieh. Er hatte die Kraft gespürt, und das obwohl er gerade erst elf Jahre alt gewesen war, und die Macht, welche ihm die Feder allein schon verlieh. Und er wusste irgendwann auch, dass Tom Riddle diese Macht ebenfalls einst spürte... und sie daraufhin äußerst falsch nutzte.  
Nun aber war es irgendwie anders, der Stab fühlte sich weich an, die Kraft, welche von ihm ausging, war fast schon zart.  
„Dann wollen wir mal“ Harry zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf das Haus und schon fiel der ganze Dreck einfach ab, leider aber auch auf Siran und Thirig drauf, die zu nah an der Wand standen. Sofort waren sie ein schwarzer Wamazu und ein dreckiger Zwerg, husteten und schimpften entsprechend ihrer Art, Siran knurrte sogar sehr ungehalten und fletschte die Zähne.  
„Du hättest uns vorher warnen müssen“ beschwerte sich der Bürgermeister und schüttelte sich ordentlich, gleich danach schüttelte sich auch Siran und verteilte seinen Dreck auf Thirig, empfing dafür einige finstere Blicke.  
„Ich wusste nicht wo er hinfällt“ Harry spitzte übertrieben unschuldig die Lippen und sah dann an der Hauswand hoch, die zeigte sich nun schneeweiß, mit einigen dunkelbraunen Akzenten.  
Und schon sah der junge Mann sein Haus als Schokoladenmodell, etwas was er noch an diesem Tag in Angriff nehmen würde. Er hatte ja zwei weiße Blöcke gekauft, einer sollte ein Wamazu werden, der andere nun sein Haus... ja genau so würde er es machen.  
Und wenn sich keiner für das Schokoladenhaus begeistern konnte, dann stellte er es sich eben ins Wohnzimmer... oder in das Atelier.  
„Hier haben doch keine normalen Werwölfe gewohnt“ wandte er sich an Thirig, der sich und Siran gerade sauber zauberte:  
„Dafür ist das Haus doch zu teuer und edel.“  
„Ist das Haus der Stadtgründer, aber das weiß kaum noch jemand... und dieses Wissen hätte auch nicht viel Wert.“  
„Ich glaube ich werde doch ein Atelier eröffnen“ bestimmte Harry ernst:  
„Jetzt noch nicht, wahrscheinlich nicht mal diesen Monat, aber doch schon bald. Ich muss erst das restliche Haus renovieren, die Fassade muss gestrichen und ausgebessert werden, und dann werde ich sehen in welchen Raum das Atelier kommt. Auch wenn ich mich selbst noch nicht als Künstler sehen kann.“  
„Bei uns Zwergen gibt es viele Künstler. Glasbläser, Goldschmiede, Bildhauer... und glaub mir, von hundert Künstlern mit Atelier, werden dir nur zehn sagen, dass sie Künstler sind. Die anderen machen alle nur ihre Arbeit und ihr Atelier ist ihre Werkstatt, die andere Zwerge ausnahmsweise besuchen dürfen“ schnaubte Thirig amüsiert:  
„Wenn du weiße Farbe, für die Hauswand, brauchst, frag mich. Ich hab noch was vom Rathaus übrig, das müsste reichen.“ Mit diesen Worten machte er sich auf den Weg über den Marktplatz hinweg und Harry sah nachdenklich auf seinen Zauberstab, dann zu Siran, der gerade eine Maus im Gebüsch entdeckte.  
„Die wird dich nicht satt machen“ schmunzelte der junge Werwolf:  
„Komm, du kriegst ein Steak und dann machen wir uns an die Arbeit.“

Ein paar Stunden später sah man Siran mit einem toten, sehr großen, Wildschwein durch die Stadt laufen. Raphael unterbrach sofort seine Arbeit und folgte dem Wamazu neugierig, normalerweise nahm er ja an das Siran seine Beute im Wald verschlang, diesmal aber brachte er diese aber zum alten Herrenhaus.  
Harry erwartete ihn dort, er hatte an der Fassade gearbeitet, sie ausgebessert und gestrichen, und schien gerade sehr hungrig zu sein.  
„Du bist großartig“ lobte er Siran und bemerkte dann Raphael, der nun ebenfalls beim Haus ankam:  
„Bist du auch hungrig?“  
„Er ist für dich mit auf die Jagd gegangen? Hast du nichts mehr?“  
„Doch, aber nicht für ihn mit. Und als ich ihm sagte, ich würde ein erlegtes Wildschwein jederzeit mit ihm teilen, ist er gleich losgezogen.“  
„Und jetzt will er mit dir teilen...“ Raphael sah zu seiner Schmiede zurück:  
„War das eine ernstgemeinte Einladung? Dann bereite ich uns einen Teil des Wildschweins zu.“  
„Ich habe noch keine Küche.“  
„Ich brauche nur deinen Kamin. Wartet kurz.“ Er lief zurück nach Hause und kam nur wenig später mit einem großen Topf, und mehreren Gewürzen, wieder. Diese Sachen trug er in das Wohnzimmer des Jungen, welches sich schon recht gemütlich zeigte und teilweise nicht nur ein Esszimmer war, sondern auch das Schlafzimmer des Wamazu.  
„Er hat das Wildschwein so getötet, dass nur der Kopf beschädigt ist“ stellte Raphael schnell fest, als es daran ging das Tier zu zerteilen und auszunehmen:  
„Dann essen wir diesen nicht. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was der Speichel eines Wamazu mit einem normalen Werwolf macht, immerhin können sie jederzeit jemanden verwandeln, nicht nur an Vollmond.“  
„Ich wollte es sowieso nicht roh essen“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab, er hätte das Fleisch einfach ins Kaminfeuer geworfen.  
„Wieso nicht, hier das Herz“ Raphael hatte es schnell entfernt und hielt es nun dem Jungen hin:  
„Es ist sogar noch warm. Sehr gesund, damit kriegst du soviel Energie, dass du gleich noch zehn Stunden arbeiten willst.“  
„Aber wach macht es bestimmt nicht, ich bin sehr erschöpft und sehe deswegen keinen Sinn darin jetzt ein rohes Herz zu essen. Nimm du es doch, oder gib es Siran, er hat sich eine Belohnung, nach der Jagd, ganz bestimmt verdient.“  
„Und du willst dich wirklich nicht nur vor dem Essen eines Stücks rohen Fleischs drücken“ hakte Raphael nach.  
„Ich habe doch schon rohes Fleisch gegessen, ich muss mich nicht davor drücken“ Harry wedelte entschieden mit der rechten Hand herum, Raphael hob seine Augenbrauen und schon saß der junge Werwolf vor dem Kamin und aß ein rohes Wildschweinfilet. Der Schmied konnte wirklich sehr überzeugend sein... leider.  
Aber wenigstens bekam Siran das Herz, woraufhin er glücklich fiepte und einen wahren Freudentanz vollführte. Dann ließ er sich das Fleisch schmecken und Harry beobachtete ihn sehr nachdenklich dabei.  
„Er ist schon sehr jung. Vielleicht war er auch einfach noch nicht bereit für ein eigenes Rudel.“  
„Dann hätte ihn seine Mutter nicht weggeschickt. Und ich kenne ihn wirklich nicht, dabei bin ich öfters bei der Familie.“  
„Also bist du an Vollmond nie allein“ hakte Harry nach.  
„Nein. Deswegen stört es mich auch nicht, dass ich kein Rudel mit normalen Werwölfen bilden darf. Am Ende würden wir uns wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht verstehen, jedenfalls nicht auf Dauer. Deswegen betreue ich dich auch nur bis zum Frühling, alles was darüber hinaus geht, dürfte zu Spannungen führen. Wir sind zu verschieden.“  
„Also kann auch Siran nicht an Vollmond bei mir bleiben?“  
„Er spricht, geht auf zwei Beinen und benutzt seine vorderen Pranken wie Hände... ich glaube er möchte dann nicht bei dir bleiben.“  
„Also brauche ich auf Dauer ein normales Rudel... das Problem kenne ich, der Werwolf, der beim letzten Vollmond bei mir war, nimmt seit gut zwanzig Jahren den Wolfsbanntrank deswegen.“  
„Er war direkt bei dir?“  
„Nein. Er war in einem anderen Raum des Kellers. Er hat Angst gehabt mich zu verletzen.“  
„Wäre er mal lieber bei dir gewesen. Er hätte als Teil deines Rudels mit hier einwandern dürfen und dann wäre er von Quebec aus mit Mitteln versorgt worden, die ihm beim Entzug helfen“ nickte Raphael ernst und stellte dann den vollen Topf ins Feuer, Harry zeigte sich entsetzt:  
„Der gesunde Jungwolf ist viel wert, wenn er dein Rudel gewesen wäre, dann hätten sie alles dafür getan, dass er auch bei dir bleiben kann. Und man kann sich schon an einem Vollmond aneinander binden.“  
„Oh nein“ winselte Harry sofort los:  
„Remus hat so einen schlechten Stand in Großbritannien. Wir hätten das Geld für seinen Transport sicher auch noch zusammen bekommen...“  
„Oder sie wären für seinen Transport aufgekommen, wenn du vorher an das Ministerium geschrieben hättest... oder er selbst.“ Harry winselte noch mehr, er jaulte sogar leise, so sehr das Siran zu ihm kam und ihm mit seiner blutverschmierten Schnauze über das Gesicht leckte.  
„Jetzt ist es zu spät, er kann den Trank nicht absetzen und ein Jahr...“  
„Es gibt noch eine Möglichkeit“ nickte Raphael und Harry sah ihn erstaunt an:  
„Na du bist doch Harry Potter. Schreib an das Ministerium und erzähle was dir während, und nach, der Schlacht passiert ist, und das du deinen Werwolfsfreund gerne nachholen würdest. Dann müsstest du wahrscheinlich nur seinen Transport bezahlen. Du kannst definitiv ein Rudel gebrauchen, und wenn es jemand ist, den du kennst, dann ist es sicher, dass es auch klappt. Selbst wenn er noch auf Entzug ist, und davon mal abgesehen hilft ihm das auch über die schwere Zeit... den Entzug muss er aber sicher machen, und eventuell müsst ihr auch einen Teil der Tränke dafür selbst bezahlen. Je nachdem wie viel er braucht, und was genau.“  
Harry kräuselte die Lippen, dann legte er einfach seine Arme um den schlabbernden Wamazu und dachte für einige Momente darüber nach.  
„Ich spreche Morgen mit Thirig darüber, ich kann ja nicht einfach eine potentielle Gefahr in die Stadt holen, und dann schicke ich wohl einen sehr langen Brief an das kanadische Ministerium.“


End file.
